


Nathanaël Sebastian Black & Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

by NatulcienTaralom



Series: Nathanaël Black Saga [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatulcienTaralom/pseuds/NatulcienTaralom
Summary: Les maraudeurs entrent à Poudlard pour une quatrième année qui s’annonce palpitante. Avec l’annonce du retour du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Une compétition magique entre les trois plus grandes écoles de magie d’Europe. Tout semble mit en place pour protéger les élèves trop jeunes pour participer. Et l’ancien auror Maugrey Fol'Œil sort de sa retraite pour reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.Mais tout se passera-t-il comme prévu ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Nathanaël Black / Tsukikami Haruto, Sirius Black & Nathanaël Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Nathanaël Black Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509782





	1. Retrouvailles

12 Square Grimmaurd

31 juillet

_Nathanaël Black était morose, et ce, bien que ce jour soit celui de son anniversaire. En effet, quelques jours après son retour, son père avait effectué un antique rituel d’adoption par le sang, faisant de lui un Black par le sang. Puis, il avait élevé les protections ancestrales de la maison. Liant le jeune Quetzalcóatl à la vieille bâtisse, en faisant le gardien. Et lui permettant également de communiquer avec ceux qui possédaient du sang Black. Malheureusement, ces protections étaient puissantes, et avaient nécessité que Nathanaël et Sirius restent dans la maison. Car la magie ancienne qui coulait dans l’ancienne demeure nécessitait la présence du Lord et de l’Héritier de la maison pour se stabiliser. Cela avait pris un mois, Sirius avait ajouté un gardien. Sans cela, deux semaines auraient suffi._

_Heureusement, ils pouvaient toujours recevoir du courrier. Les hiboux et l’aigle télépathe avaient pu passer les barrières sans problèmes après que Sirius ait attaché à leurs pattes des bagues portant la magie et les armoiries de la famille. Sans cela, Nathanaël aurait fini par devenir fou. Ou son père et lui se seraient lancés dans une guerre des farces qui aurait dévasté la demeure ancestrale._

_Enfin, heureusement, un évènement avait empêché Nathanaël et Sirius de se morfondre sur leur enfermement mutuel. Un incident durant le rituel d’adoption. Rien de grave, rien d’important, mais quelque chose d’extrêmement étrange._

_En effet, suite au rituel, le corps de Nathanaël avait pris des caractéristiques appartenant à son familier. Sirius avait eu peur pour son fils, et avait demandé à un gobelin un expert en la matière. Celui-ci avait rassuré Lord Black et lui expliquant que les changements n’étaient qu’esthétiques pour la plupart. Les changements magiques étaient réellement tellement minimes qu’il était bien possible que personne ne les remarque. Au final, l’adolescent avait des écailles noires, lisses et douces sur les avant-bras et les jambes. Ainsi que sur les omoplates et autour du cou. Après examen, le garçon avait constaté que les dites écailles n’étaient pas solides, elles étaient plus proches de la peau de serpent que de l’armure quasi-impénétrable des dragons. La marque de familier, la serre de dragon qui se trouvait dans le cou du garçon avait légèrement changé. À présent, elle avait une couleur turquoise glacée, et semblait gravée sur les écailles. Il était possible de sentir un léger relief quand on passait les doigts dessus._

_Bien évidemment, l’apparence générale de l’adolescent avait également changée ce qui en soit était attendu et normal, contrairement aux autres changements. Il avait pris certaines caractéristiques propres à la famille Black. Ses cheveux qui étaient indomptables et qu’il avait laissé pousser uniquement pour pouvoir les coiffer avaient changés. Ils avaient gardé leur couleur noire, mais étaient à présent soyeux et légèrement ondulés à l’image de ceux de son père. Ses yeux qui jusque-là arboraient une couleur indigo soutenue étaient à présent teintés d’argent. Et même si ce n’était pas encore très visible, on pouvait deviner que Nathanaël allait hériter du port altier de la famille._

_Alors que le garçon prenait son petit déjeuner, Hélios, l’aigle télépathe entra par la fenêtre ouverte. L’oiseau n’appréciait par réellement de jouer les messagers. Mais il comprenait bien que son maître n’appréciait pas d’être coupé de ses amis. Soren la jeune chouette effraie était partie rejoindre Mathieu, et lui avait accepté d’apporter un message au compagnon de celui qu’il considérait comme un digne successeur à sa créatrice : Rowena Serdaigle._

_ Merci Hélios, sourit l’adolescent en prenant la lettre.

_ De rien jeune maître.

_Nathanaël ouvrit la lettre d’Haruto se demandant ce que celui-ci pouvait bien lui dire. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que l’aigle transportait également un paquet._

Cher Nathanaël,

Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. C’est dommage qu’on ne puisse pas se voir à cause de l’ajustement magique des protections du manoir. Mais ça n’est pas si grave au final. On se verra à la rentrée, ou sur le Chemin de Traverse si tu peux y aller. Tu n’aurais cas me le dire.

Bon, parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux. Bon anniversaire Itoshii. J’ai trouvé ce cadeau au Japon quand nous sommes allés voir ma famille. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de penser qu’il t’irait à merveille. J’espère qu’il te plaira même si je me doute que tu n’auras pas beaucoup l’occasion de le porter. Il s’agit du plus volumineux de mes deux cadeaux.

_Nathanaël posa la lettre qu’il n’avait pas fini de lire pour ouvrir le paquet que son aigle avait apporté. Il remarqua alors qu’il y avait deux cadeaux emballés dans du papier de soie coloré. Il prit le plus gros des deux et l’ouvrit, curieux de découvrir ce que son petit-ami avait bien pu lui offrir. Et manqua de faire tomber le vêtement qui se trouvait dedans. C’est en le dépliant doucement que Nathanaël découvrit un magnifique kimono en soie. Il était d’un violet profond, et les broderies argentées et turquoises représentaient des hérons._

_ Il est superbe, sourit Sirius. Il a du goût.

_ Ouais, répondit Nathanaël. Je me demande si j’aurais un jour l’occasion de le porter.

_ Pourquoi pas au bal de Noël de cette année ? Proposa l’ancien auror. J’ai reçu un hibou du professeur Flitwick pour me prévenir.

_Nathanaël sourit à son père, celui-ci avait pour une fois eut une bonne idée. L’adolescent déposa doucement le kimono ainsi que la ceinture qui allait avec sur le dos d’un fauteuil. Et reprit la lettre pour en continuer la lecture._

Pour l’autre cadeau… C’est un peu plus compliqué. Je l’ai cherché parce que je savais ce que je cherchais cette fois. Je sais que Jason t’as déjà offert une amulette qui te protège des sorts les plus faibles. Mais je sais également que tes ennemis utiliseront sûrement des maléfices bien plus puissants. De plus, il existe des moyens magiques pour prendre des informations directement dans ton esprit.

Voilà pourquoi, j’ai cherché ce bijou. Il s’agit de quelque chose qu’on trouve assez facilement au Japon, mais il faut quand même savoir où chercher. Tant que tu le porteras, personne ne pourra entrer dans ton esprit sans ta permission. Sauf bien évidement Thanatos et Hélios, je m’en suis assuré.

_Nathanaël était stupéfait, il avait déjà entendu parler de la légilimencie par son père, et commençait à apprendre l’occlumencie pour s’en protéger. Mais il n’avait jamais pensé que son compagnon irait jusqu’à chercher un moyen de le protéger ainsi._

_L’adolescent déballa le bijou en question. Celui-ci était magnifique. Il s’agissait d’un dragon asiatique qui s’enroulait autour de l’avant-bras. L’intérieur du bijou était gravé de runes. Le tout était en argent, Nathanaël se fit la remarque qu’il valait mieux que Remus ne le touche pas, sa nature de loup-garou ne le supporterait pas. Sirius examina l’objet que lui tendit son fils._

_ Les Japonais sont les meilleurs en ce qui concerne la magie de l’esprit, expliqua Sirius. Ce bijou est certainement porteur de la meilleure protection au monde contre la légilimencie.

_ Il a dû lui coûter une fortune, murmura Nathanaël.

_ Certainement, répondit Sirius. Mais ça reste un cadeau magnifique.

_Nathanaël acquiesça. Se disant tout de même que son compagnon s’en faisait un peu trop pour lui par moment. Après avoir passé le bijou autour de son avant-bras, l’adolescent reprit le parchemin, car la lettre n’était pas terminée._

Je m’inquiète certainement pour rien, mais je ne veux perdre personne. Si tu es réellement le survivant comme tu me l’as confié, alors tu seras une cible prioritaire pour les mangemorts. Mon père pense qu’à 14 ans nous ne devrions pas être obligés de nous préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que le gouvernement britannique ne nous laisse pas le choix.

Pour parler de choses plus joyeuses. Cette année je vais pouvoir apporter quelques petites choses venues du Japon qui pourrait peut-être nous aider. On verra ça quand on sera tous réunis.

Aishiteru

Tsukikami Haruto – Nexus

_Nathanaël sourit au mot que son compagnon avait utilisé comme formule de politesse. Un mot japonais signifiant qu’il l’aimait. Le garçon n’aurait jamais pensé virer Poufsouffle et rougir pour si peu. Cependant, Sirius était actuellement occupé à se moquer gentiment de son fils à cause de la couleur carmin qui s’étalait à présent sur ses joues._

_Pour échapper aux moqueries de son père, l’adolescent décida de monter dans sa chambre, quittant la cuisine. En passant dans le hall, le garçon ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard traîner vers le mur à l’opposé du portrait de l’ancienne Lady Black. La magie de la demeure avait créé une niche dans le mur, là dormait le jeune Quetzalcóatl qui était à présent le gardien de la maison. Il était encore jeune, mais d’ici à la fin de l’année, il se serait assez nourri de la magie de la famille Black pour être un adversaire redoutable._

_Laissant la créature dormir, Nathanaël monta dans sa chambre. Il y fut rejoint par son familier ainsi que par Hélios qui s’était pourtant attendu à devoir repartir avec une réponse._

_ N’allez-vous pas envoyer une réponse maître ? Demanda l’oiseau.

_ Pas tout de suite Hélios, sourit le brun. Je vais d’abord demander à Sirius s’il pense que nous pourrons aller faire mes courses.

_Finalement, le père et le fils avaient été bloqués dans la demeure jusqu’à la rentrée. Heureusement Remus et Ethan avaient fait les courses pour le chef de la seconde génération de maraudeurs. Le tout avait été envoyé par courrier, vu que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du 12 Square Grimmaurd._

Poudlard Express

1er septembre

_Nathanaël avait presque couru hors de la maison de son père. Pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas, mais y rester enfermer pendant deux mois avait été dur. Lui qui aimait aller voler sous sa forme d’aigle, ou tout simplement se promener dans le quartier. Cela avait fait sourire Sirius qui avait ressenti la même chose. Il avait également été ravi de pouvoir quitter enfin les murs de la demeure Black._

_Le voyage jusqu’à la gare s’était fait les fenêtres de la voiture ouverte, pour permettre au vent d’entrer à sa guise. Offrant une plus grande liberté._

_À présent, la locomotive écarlate filait à toute vitesse à travers la lande. Les maraudeurs étaient installés tous ensemble dans un compartiment en queue de convois. Ethan était installé en tailleur sur le sol, dos à la fenêtre, un bloc de feuilles sur les genoux en train de dessiner. Jason était affalé sur une des banquettes, observant ce que dessinait l’albinos. Mathieu était assis près de Jason, un livre sur les genoux. Sur l’autre banquette, Haruto était assis calmement, tandis que Nathanaël était allongé, ayant posé sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon._

_ Au fait ! s’exclama Jason. Pourquoi tu as une écharpe Nath ? Il fait pas froid.

_Le brun avait hésité sur la façon d’annoncer ce qui s’était produit lors du rituel. Finalement, on ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix. L’adolescent se redressa en soupirant, il doutait que ses amis l’abandonnent pour si peu, mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Et surtout pas Harry, qui bien qu’idiot, avait une camarade plutôt intelligente. Hermione Granger trouverait certainement le moyen de se servir de ça pour lui cause beaucoup de problèmes._

_ En fait. Il y a eu un petit souci avec le rituel d’adoption, avoue Nathanaël.

_ C’est grave ? s’inquiète immédiatement Jason.

_ Non, le rassura immédiatement Nathanaël.

_Le garçon entreprit alors d’expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, avant de retirer son écharpe pour leur montrer les écailles qu’il arborait à présent. Stupéfait, Haruto fit courir son doigt le long de l’avant-bras de son compagnon._

_ Elles sont douces et chaudes, s’étonna-t-il.

_ Sirius m’a dit la même chose, avoua le brun. J’ai aussi des sensations.

_ Tu veux dire que tu sens quand on les touche ? Demanda Mathieu.

_ Oui, elles sont… plus comme de la peau qui aurait une forme et une couleur étrange.

_Les maraudeurs commencèrent à tripoter les écailles de leur chef qui ne savait plus comment faire pour les arrêter. Surtout Mathieu qui en testait la texture et la sensibilité. L’animagus cheval était particulièrement curieux, il voulait comprendre. Soudain, Haruto l’attrapa par la taille et l’attira contre lui._

_ Les gars je vous adore, mais si vous pouviez arrêter de tripoter mon copain ça serait vraiment sympa.

_Nathanaël rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux et se cacha presque dans les bras de son petit-ami. Jason éclata de rire, Ethan rougit également, comprenant que son ami japonais était jaloux. Mathieu regarda son camarade, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi le Gryffondor pensait qu’il pouvait en vouloir à la vertu de Nathanaël. Ce qui n’était pas le cas du tout._

_ Comme si je voulais te piquer ton copain, ricana le garçon aux yeux d’or. Sans méchanceté Nath tu n’es vraiment pas mon genre.

_ Ah ah ! Ris le brun. Je m’en doute Mathieu, c’est juste que ça me met un peu mal à l’aise qu’on me tripote comme ça.

_Mathieu sourit._

_ OK, j’arrête pour l’instant. Mais tu dois me promettre que si jamais tu te mets à perdre des écailles j’aurais le droit de les garder pour les étudier.

_ D’accord, répondit le brun. Promis.

_Une fois l’accord passé, chacun s’apaisa et reprit sa place. Nathanaël remit ses manches en place ainsi que son écharpe. Sirius lui avait promis des bracelets et un collier enchanté qui cacheraient les écailles. Cependant, l’auror n’avait pas pu s’en procurer avant la rentrée. Le Lord Black les ferait parvenir à son fils dans quelques jours, une fois qu’il serait sûr que les enchantements ne risqueront pas de se défaire à tout moment. Jusque-là, Nathanaël allait devoir faire attention à ce que personne ne voit ses écailles en dehors de ses amis. Heureusement, l’adolescent excellait en enchantement, et avait trouvé un sort de camouflage qui servait généralement pour les bleus. Le garçon s’était entraîné, mais malheureusement il ne parvenait pas à le maintenir toute une journée. Il pourrait cependant être utile._

_Le voyage se passa calmement, certainement parce que les garçons avaient verrouillé magiquement la porte pour que personne ne puisse l’ouvrir depuis l’extérieur. Certains avaient essayés, les jumeaux Weasley qui après avoir appelé s’étaient vus invités à entrer. Harry voulu rendre visiter à ses ennemis, mais il fut laissé dehors._

_Dans la foule des élèves se rendant au collège les maraudeurs ne croisèrent pas Potter et son groupe à leur plus grand plaisir. Aucun n’aurait voulu participer à une bagarre aussi tôt dans l’année. Bien qu’ils comptent continuer à affronter le Gryffondor qui se croyait tout permis._

_Les garçons assistèrent à la répartition et au repas avec leurs camarades. Il y eu bien évidemment beaucoup de question sur l’année précédente, et l’enlèvement de Nathanaël. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à tout, évitant les questions qui ne concernait que lui. Mais il accepta de reconnaître que l’expérience avait été effrayante, et qu’il avait réellement cru qu’il allait mourir. Les Serdaigle n’étaient heureusement pas trop invasifs et ils laissèrent assez vite le maraudeur, lui disant simplement que s’il avait besoin de quelque chose il pouvait demander._

_Puis ils montèrent se coucher dans le calme. Bien que Nathanaël aurait aimé que son compagnon soit dans la même maison que lui. Malheureusement Haruto était un Gryffondor, il ne pouvait donc pas dormir dans le dortoir des Serdaigle._

_Tous ou presque s’endormirent, sans savoir que le lendemain, Dumbledore allait faire une annonce qui allait perturber Poudlard en profondeur._


	2. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

Grande Salle

Le lendemain matin

_Toute l’école était en effervescence, tous savaient à présent qu’un évènement important allait avoir lieu cette année. Cependant, au lieu de l’annoncer lors de banquet de la veille comme tous s’y attendaient, Dumbledore avait visiblement choisi de faire attendre tout le monde._

_ Ce vieux schnock est chiant, soupira Jason. Perso je me fiche bien de ce que c’est ce soi-disant super évènement. Mais tant qu’on saura pas ça va être coton pour préparer un truc.

_ Dumbledore doit justement penser que plus tard il l’annonce, plus tard on pourra faire une farce, soupira Mathieu. Ce qui est malheureusement bien pensé.

_Le blond sera les dents avant de frapper de son poing sur la table, furieux contre Dumbledore._

_ Ce vieux schnock ne peut pas essayer de nous arrêter à la loyale ?! s’exclama-t-il.

_ Visiblement non, soupira Nathanaël qui avait écouté la conversation entre ses deux amis. Je préfère presque Rogue pour ça.

_ Ouais, approuva Mathieu. Lui au moins ne cherche pas à tricher.

_Nathanaël recommença à parler avec Ethan pendant que les deux autres maraudeurs cassaient du sucre sur le dos de Dumbledore. Les autres Serdaigle qui se trouvaient assez prêts pour entendre la conversation avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Le brun et l’albinos eux discutaient runes anciennes. Si Ethan n’était pas un génie dans le domaine comme Nathanaël, il se débrouillait plutôt bien, et les deux garçons appréciaient de débattre sur ce sujet. Quand il était là, Haruto se joignait parfois à la conversation, quand il ne préférait pas créer des plans farfelus avec Jason, voir Mathieu quand celui-ci était d’humeur._

_ On commence par quoi au fait ? Demanda soudain Jason en regardant sa montre.

_ Enchantement avec les Serpentard, répondit Ethan qui avait récupéré les emplois du temps de ses amis qui n’y avaient pas fait attention.

_ Ça pourrait être pire, soupira Mathieu. Personnellement je préfère me retrouver avec les Serpentard qu’avec les Gryffondor.

_ J’en ai mal au cœur, soupira Nathanaël. Mais tu as raison. Je préférerais être avec Haruto, mais entre ne pas le voir tout de suite et devoir supporter Harry.

_Personne ne fit de commentaire, ils pensaient tous la même chose. Aucun d’entre eux ne voulait avoir à approcher le survivant plus que nécessaire. Quitte à moins voir le dernier membre de leur petite bande de fauteurs de trouble._

Un peu plus tard

_Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard attendaient calmement l’arrivée du professeur Flitwick. Parmi les vert et argent il y avait des membres de la garde Serpentine, mais ceux-ci n’osaient pas s’attaquer trop frontalement aux maraudeurs. Surtout en plein jour, et avec beaucoup d’alliés potentiels pour les fauteurs de trouble. De plus, Drago qui restait le prince incontesté de la maison du serpent avait signé un pacte de non-agression avec les maraudeurs. Si jamais ils attaquaient maintenant, cela pourrait remettre le pacte en question et le blond le leur ferait payer très cher. Oh la garde Serpentine n’avait pas peur de Drago en soi, mais ils savaient tous que le blond pouvait se montrer vindicatif et dangereux. Et il y avait également la possibilité que les maraudeurs s’en mêlent malgré tout pour répondre à l’attaque. Une alliance réelle entre les deux ne serait pas du tout à l’avantage de la garde._

_Les binômes pour le cours du petit professeur avaient été tirés au sort. Le professeur avait laissé les vert et argent tirer le nom d’un Serdaigle au hasard. Drago ne se plaignait pas, il se retrouvait à faire équiper avec Mathieu. Les deux garçons étaient assez doués dans le domaine pour ne pas causer d’explosions, et le calme du Serdaigle plaisait au blond. Nathanaël se retrouva avec Zabini. Les deux garçons se côtoyaient peu en dehors de leur rôle de gardien, cependant, ils s’entendaient bien et ne retrouvèrent rien à redire sur leur partenariat. Jason cru fondre en larmes quand Pansy Parkinson tira son nom. La jeune fille que tous appelaient le bouledogue était aussi nulle en enchantement que Haruto pouvait être doué. Les risques d’accident étaient énormes. Ethan lui était en groupe avec une jeune-fille du nom de Jenny. Elle avait choisi de ne pas prendre parti dans la guerre de sa maison et restait neutre. L’albinos ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais elle ne semblait pas le genre de personne à causer des problèmes._

_Une fois les binômes formés, ils purent tous commencer à travailler sur la leçon du jour._

Du côté de Drago et Mathieu

_Le blond soupira de frustration pour la troisième fois au moins. Le Serdaigle occupé à prendre des notes sur le sortilège d’attraction s’arrêta pour regarder le blond qui semblait particulièrement ennuyé._

_ Tu ne sembles pas motivé Malefoy, déclara-t-il.

_ Ouais, répondit le blond. Mon père me saoule.

_ Qu’a donc inventé Lord Malefoy ? Demanda Mathieu.

_ Il a décidé de me fiancer à Parkinson. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi elle ? Il y a beaucoup d’autres héritières beaucoup plus riches et plus belles.

_Mathieu sembla réfléchir en regardant le tableau noir où étaient inscrites les instructions._

_ Pour la richesse je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement. Mais c’est certain que niveau beauté… Ton père a fait fort.

_ Pff… En plus il compte sur moi pour lui faire la cour. Qui voudrait courtiser ce pékinois ?

_ Un fou ? Demanda le maraudeur. Ou alors un mec vraiment désespéré.

_Le blond ricana aux réponses. Mais dans son regard le maraudeur vit bien que le Serpentard était d’accord avec lui. De toute façon, aucun des deux n’aimait Pansy Parkinson. La jeune-fille était insupportable pour tout le monde, même ceux qui se disaient ses amis ne la supportaient pas en réalité. Le professeur Flitwick qui observait la scène, voulu intervenir et demander aux deux garçons de se taire, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que les deux adolescents travaillaient parfaitement jusque-là._

_L’homme laissait ses élèves parler entre eux tant que le travail était fait. C’était sa façon de faire cours, et visiblement elle fonctionnait bien. Mais si jamais un binôme se retrouvait improductif, il le séparerait immédiatement._

Cour intérieure

_Les maraudeurs s’étaient rassemblés dans la cour intérieure du château pendant le creux laissé dans leur emploi du temps, il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais les hauts murs empêchaient le vent de trop souffler Ce qui permettait aux cinq garçons de profiter un peu de l’air frai sans trop souffrir de la température. Cependant, même s’ils avaient dû finir glacés, les garçons se seraient installés à cet endroit. Qui était en effet particulièrement adapté lorsque l’on voulait discuter tranquillement sans être épié._

_Mathieu s’était installé debout dos au mur d’enceinte, son regard doré parcourant la cour face à lui tout en suivant et en participant à la conversation. Jason était assis à même le sol, appuyé contre un arbre, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Ethan lui avait choisi de s’installer debout contre l’arbre près du blond. Nathanaël était assis près d’Haruto, lui aussi installé sur le rebord d’un parterre de fleurs surélevé._

_ Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Jason. On attend l’annonce de Bubus avant d’agir où on commence maintenant ?

_ Mm…, Réfléchit Mathieu. On peut toujours commencer à préparer quelque chose, quitte à changer certains détails une fois l’annonce faite.

_ Mais ça restera compliqué, soupira Haruto. Surtout qu’il faut aussi compter avec les réunions des gardiens et les patrouilles.

_Effectivement les garçons allaient devoir assister à une réunion des gardiens pour décider des patrouilles de cette année. Ils étaient douze, et faisait des rondes à tour de rôle. Trois groupes de deux à la fois._

_ Ouais il faut d’abord décider de ça avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Au fait, je me souviens plus qui est le président pour l’instant.

_ Moi, répondit Jason. Alors vu que j’ai envie de vite bosser sur notre première farce je crois que je vais vite programmer la première réunion.

_Mathieu soupira devant l’attitude enfantine de son camarade._

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as le canasson, grogna Jason.

_ Rien, je me disais juste que tu étais parfois un grand enfant, répondit le gris.

_Jason se redressa vivement foudroyant son camarade du regard._

_ Répète un peu pour voir le frigide !

_Et alors que Mathieu se déplaçait pour faire correctement face au blond, les autres soupirèrent en cœur. Les deux maraudeurs étaient si différents niveau caractère, et bien qu’ils soient de très bons amis, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se chamailler. Mathieu trouvait Jason trop immature, tandis que Jason reprochait à Mathieu d’être coincé, et trop rigide. Et si le gris était tout à fait ouvert aux critiques, le blond n’était pas quelqu’un des plus diplomates. Tout comme Mathieu d’ailleurs. Ce qui donnait souvent lieu à des accrochages plus ou moins violents verbalement. Les deux garçons n’en étant cependant encore jamais venus aux mains, heureusement._

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Demanda Ethan. On les arrête ou on les laisse continuer ?

_ Laisse-les se défouler un peu, répondit Nathanaël. Ils finiront bien par se calmer.

_L’albinos n’en était pas aussi certain que son ami, mais préféra ne pas intervenir tout de suite._

_ Alors comme ça les petits génies ne s’entendent plus ? Demanda une voix. On va enfin être débarrassés de vos idioties ?

_L’intervention fit immédiatement cesser la dispute entre Mathieu et Jason qui se retournèrent de même que leurs amis vers la voix._

_ Tu sais Weasley, contrairement à toi, nous on ne se contente pas d’acquiescer gentiment à tout ce que dit Nath, ricana Jason. On n’est pas des gentils petits chiots à son service.

_ Je suis plutôt d’accord avec toi pour une fois, ajouta Mathieu. J’ajouterais également que c’est nos rivalités qui font notre force.

_Un peu en arrière, Nathanaël sourit. Depuis qu’ils avaient formés les maraudeurs, le garçon avait remarqué certaines choses. Jason et Mathieu pouvaient se crêper le chignon pendant une heure, et la seconde d’après être la meilleure équipe pour remettre leurs ennemis à leur place. Ce qui était parfois assez drôle à voir. La rousse grogna, mais ne recula pas. Certainement parce qu’elle avait une dizaine de ses larbins avec elle. Ce n’était pourtant pas ce qui allait faire peur aux maraudeurs._

_Les familiers des garçons se rapprochèrent de leurs maîtres. Thanatos se percha, enroulé autour des épaules de son maître, Melian sortit la tête de la poche de Jason, foudroyant les Serpentard du regard. Séref lui vint se poser sur une branche de l’arbre près duquel les maraudeurs se trouvaient, surveillant les ennemis. Lucifer quant à lui n’avait pas bougé du haut du mur sur lequel il était allongé depuis le début. Masamune le kitsune pour sa part s’allongea sur les genoux de son maître, ses grands yeux fixant Ginny._

_La rousse fronça les sourcils en voyant les créatures magiques se rassembler autour des fauteurs de trouble. Elle bomba le torse et toisa le groupe qui ne semblait pas la craindre._

_ Vous feriez moins les fiers sans vos bestioles, rit-elle. Enfin, on ne peut pas demander à des lâches d’agir autrement.

_ Tu nous traites de lâches, ricana Haruto. Mais peux-tu te vanter d’avoir conquis la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard ? Trouvé la pierre philosophale ? Ou affronté les tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Qu’as-tu fait, toi Ginevra Weasley ?

_Mathieu ricana aux paroles de son camarade de Gryffondor. Jason fut moins discret et éclata réellement de rire. Nathanaël souriait victorieux, tandis qu’Ethan semblait réellement avoir pitié de la rousse._

_ Des mots… Toujours des mots… ricana la rousse. Mais en vérité vous ne faites que ça au final, parler.

_ Dans ce cas, intervint Nathanaël en se levant. Nous allons te prouver que nous valons mieux que toi. Et faire quelque chose qui te forcera à comprendre notre grandeur.

_La rousse sera les dents, furieuse. Elle avait pensé qu’attaquer les maraudeurs sur leur fierté déclencherait une bagarre. Et ça avait failli, elle avait bien vu Jason s’approcher d’elle, certainement dans le but de la frapper. Elle avait vu Mathieu approcher sa main de sa poche probablement pour prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort. Elle avait aussi vu Ethan se ramasser sur lui-même, sans doute pour se préparer à riposter lui aussi._

_Cependant voilà, Nathanaël Sebastian Black était intervenu. Son regard bleu indigo était étincelant de rage. La jeune-fille avait pensé qu’elle avait gagné. Mais ce maudit idiot avait visiblement décidé que jouer son jeu ne l’amusait pas. Il avait choisi de répondre par une nouvelle provocation._

_ Très bien, répondit Ginny. Si vous voulez vous ridiculiser soit. Je vous laisse jusqu’à Halloween.

_Quand la jeune-fille fut partie, les autres maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur chef._

_ T’es malade Nath ! s’exclama le blond. À quoi tu penses ?

_ À un projet qui réunirait les quatre maisons, répondit le brun. Ça devait être possible avec l’aide des gardiens.

_Les autres membres du groupe soupirèrent, conscients qu’ils ne réussiraient pas à faire changer leur leader d’avis. Cependant, l’idée n’était pas si mauvaise, si seulement ils avaient eu plus de temps. Car Halloween n’était pas si loin que cela. À peine à la fin du mois prochain. Mais Nathanaël ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper plus que cela._

_Beaucoup trouvaient Nathanaël trop sûr de lui. Mais ses amis savaient qu’en réalité, c’était que le garçon avait appris à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Pas à moins de se trouver avec des gens de confiance, et dans un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait commencé à faire cela durant la courte période qu’il avait passé chez sa mère. Car il avait compris que si jamais Harry découvrait la moindre faille chez lui il le détruirait. Ce qui l’avait poussé à renforcer son masque. Puis il y avait eu les expériences traumatisantes durant leur deuxième et troisième année. Le basilic et Bellatrix._

_Nathanaël était beaucoup moins sûr de lui depuis le début de l’année. Sans doute avait-il voulu se prouver à lui-même qu’il pouvait toujours réaliser ce que beaucoup croyaient impossible. Très certainement pour se rassurer lui-même._

Pendant le dîner

Grande Salle

_Ce soir-là, les maraudeurs s’étaient installés ensembles à la table de Poufsouffle. Les jaunes et noirs avaient toujours été conciliants, et tant que le groupe ne causait pas de problèmes, il pouvait s’installer à la table quand il le voulait._

_Les quatre garçons discutaient tranquillement de leur première journée, préférant pour l’instant oublier la conversation qu’ils avaient eu avec Ginny, et le défi surréaliste que Nathanaël avait accepté. Le dîner se passa dans le calme, il n’y eut pas de disputes où que ce soit, ni d’esclandres. Alors que les assiettes de gâteau dispersaient, et que tous les élèves s’apprêtaient à aller se coucher. Le directeur se redressa et attira l’attention de tous en faisant tinter son verre._

_ Mes chers enfants. J’ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. J’aurais dû le faire hier, mais malheureusement le ministère m’a prévenu qu’il y avait un imprévu. Je ne pouvais donc pas le vous le dire avant que tout ne soit réglé.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, murmura Mathieu. Tu as tout fait pour retarder ça, juste pour nous empêcher de nous organiser.

_Les Poufsouffle qui entendirent ces mots rires, car ils savaient que Dumbledore en était tout à fait capable._

_ Cette année, poursuivit le directeur. Va avoir lieu à Poudlard un évènement historique. En raison de celui-ci, la coupe de Quidditch ainsi que celle des quatre maisons sont annulées.

_S’ensuivit un concert de protestation en provenance des quatre tables. C’était bien la première fois depuis de longues années, que tous les élèves étaient d’accord. Il n’était pas question d’annuler les deux évènements les plus importants de la vie de Poudlard. Les deux choses qui cristallisaient la haine et les rivalités de tous depuis si longtemps. Dumbledore fut contraint de déclencher un puissant bruit d’explosion pour ramener le silence dans la grande salle._

_ Bien, je disais donc. À cause de cet évènement nous ne serons pas en mesure de mettre en place la coupe de Quidditch ainsi que celle des quatre maisons. Cette année, va voir la renaissance du légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_De nombreux murmures s’élevèrent dans la grande salle. Ceux qui savaient ce qu’était ce Tournoi étaient choqués. Quant à ceux qui ne connaissaient, ils demandaient à leurs voisins de leur expliquer. Ce qui donnait lieu à un brouhaha conséquent. Cependant, cette fois Dumbledore n’eut pas besoin de hurler ou de créer une explosion pour que tous reportent leur attention sur lui._

_ Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, est une compétition opposant les trois plus grandes écoles de magie d’Europe. Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Pendant longtemps, cet évènement déterminait l’établissement le plus prestigieux pour une année. Cependant, suite au trop grand nombre de décès, celui-ci avait disparu.

_Beaucoup tremblèrent à l’évocation du nombre de mort qu’avait causé l’évènement. Ils n’étaient plus si certains que le voir renaître soit une bonne idée._

_ Cependant, rassurez-vous. Notre département des jeux et sports magiques, ainsi que celui de la coopération magique internationale ont mis en place un nouveau règlement. Le tournoi ne sera accessible qu’aux élèves majeurs.

_Une nouvelle qui ne plût pas tellement à tous les élèves. Ceux qui connaissaient le tournoi savaient que le vainqueur obtenir une belle somme d’argent, mais se faisait également une réputation dans toute l’Europe. Beaucoup avaient participé juste pour cette raison._

_ Les délégations arriveront début octobre, et le tirage au sort des champions aura lieu le soir d’Halloween, leur expliqua Dumbledore.

_Sur ces paroles le vieil homme envoyé tous les élèves se coucher. Les maraudeurs montèrent jusqu’à leur tour, avant de la quitter presque immédiatement. Ils gagnèrent la salle de la dame du lac rapidement, et sans se faire repérer grâce à la carte. Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour que tous les gardiens soient réunis. Aucun ne possédait de moyen infaillible d’éviter les préfets et les professeurs qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs._

_Fred, George et Cédric avaient travaillé ensemble l’année passée pour installer dans la salle une grande table ronde, semblable à celle autour de laquelle se rassemblaient les chevaliers d’Arthur. En son centre était peint le blason des gardiens, L’Ankh émeraude aux ailes de bronze, entouré de deux rubans entrelacés rouge et jaune. Ethan était d’ailleurs très fier de cette peinture. Il avait également rajouté les symboles de signes du zodiaque sur le pourtour du meuble. Marquant la place que chacun devait prendre._

_Une fois tout le monde installé, Jason qui présidait l’assemblée se leva. Le blond était en effet celui qui prenait les décisions pour les deux semaines à venir._

_ Déjà, bienvenu à tous, sourit le blond. Je suppose que commencer par parler des plannings des patrouilles et de nos groupes serait sympas. À moins que quelqu’un ait une meilleure idée.

_ Moi j’en ai une, intervint Nathanaël.

_Tous se tendent, quand Nathanaël a une idée, cela tourne souvent en dispute. Oh ! Pas parce qu’ils ne sont pas d’accord avec le fond, mais avec la forme._

_ Euh… hésita Blaise. Tu es sûr que ça va pas finir comme les autres fois ?

_ Certain, sourit le brun. En plus, pour une fois je pense à quelque chose qui serait génial, même s’il va falloir avoir la permission de nos directeurs de maison.

_Là plus personne ne comprenait._

_ Je vous explique. Ginny m’a… Posé un défi enfin, pas vraiment à moi, plutôt aux maraudeurs. Celui de faire quelque chose d’extraordinaire pour prouver notre… talent on va dire.

_ Je vois pas trop le rapport, avoua Théodore.

_ À la base il n’y en a pas, répondit le brun. Mais j’ai eu une idée quand Dumbledore a parlé du tournoi et de l’arrivée de délégations.

_Personne ne sembla comprendre où l’adolescent voulait en venir. Sauf Théodore qui sourit au maraudeur._

_ Sauf que cette chère Ginny n’a jamais précisé que les Maraudeurs devaient être seuls. Alors j’ai eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire d’une pierre deux coups.

_ Tu veux bien être plus clair ? Demanda Blaise.

_ On ne va pas juste accueillir les délégations avec le discourt de Dumbledore si ? Pourquoi ne pas proposer à nos responsables un petit spectacle de magie maison ?

_L’idée sembla plaire à tout le monde. Chacun commença à donner son avis et ses idées. Ce n’était pas toujours réalisable ou très crédible, mais les gardiens semblaient emballés par l’idée._

_ Par contre, intervint Drago. Il faudrait voir à recruter d’autres personnes pour ce « spectacle ». Sinon ça risquerait d’être suspect.

_ Je pensais demander à Hannah Habbot ou à Ernie McMillan, dit Cédric. Ce sont de bons amis après tout.

_ Et il y a des Serdaigle plutôt sympas qu’on pourrait aussi inviter, sourit Ethan.

_ Par contre pour Gryffondor, soupira Fred.

_ Et on ne parle même pas de Serpentard, répondit Drago.

_Ils commencèrent cependant déjà à discuter de ce qu’ils pourraient faire pour plaire aux délégations. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire n’importe quoi. Ne pouvaient pas non plus créer quelque chose d’insignifiant. La discussion partit cependant assez vite sur la façon de convaincre les responsables des maisons. Pour Flitwick et Chourave cela allait sans doute être facile, mais beaucoup moins pour Rogue et McGonagall. Drago parviendrait certainement à faire plier le maître des potions, mais pour la professeure de Métamorphose… Ni les jumeaux ni Haruto n’avaient réellement ses faveurs. Mais peut-être que les autres responsables pourraient la faire changer d’avis._

_Ce leurs têtes pleines d’idées que les gardiens quittèrent leur salle de réunion et base pour aller se coucher. Au final ils n’avaient pas décidé de leurs patrouilles, mais ils étaient tout de même satisfaits de ce qui avait été dit et décidé._

_Il ne restait plus qu’à convaincre les responsables et une chose incroyable allait pouvoir se produire pour la première fois à Poudlard depuis longtemps._


	3. Désaccord et Faiblesse

Le lendemain

Grande Salle

_Les gardiens, avant de quitter leur Q.G, avaient décidé que puisque Nathanaël avait eu l’idée, il devait être le premier à demander l’autorisation. Tous s’attendaient à ce que le garçon aille voir le professeur de sortilège dans son bureau après les cours. Cependant, alors que tous étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner, l’adolescent se redressa et quitta sa table pour approcher celle des professeurs._

_ Professeur Flitwick, demanda Nathanaël.

_ Oui monsieur Black ? Qui a-t-il ?

_ Eh Bien… Je me demandais ce que Poudlard allait faire pour l’arrivée des délégations le mois prochain.

_ Nous les accueilleront tous à leur arrivée, expliqua le petit professeur. Puis il y aura un grand banquet.

_Le garçon se mordit la lèvre._

_ Pourquoi cette question monsieur Black ? Demanda le professeur.

_ Eh bien… Je pensais qu’il y aurait une démonstration de magie pour prouver notre talent aux autres écoles, avoue Nathanaël. J’étais curieux de savoir ce quels sorts vous alliez faire utiliser aux élèves pour impressionner nos invités.

_Un lourd silence s’abattit sur la grande salle. Les paroles du garçon avaient fait mouche. Les gardiens riaient sous cape de l’audace de leur camarade. Les maraudeurs riaient également de la tactique toute Serpentard de leur chef. Les autres responsables de maison semblèrent gênés, quant à Rogue, pour une raison très étrange souriait sereinement au garçon. Comme s’il était d’accord avec lui. Ce qui n’avait pas beaucoup de sens pour ceux qui savaient que le professeur de Potion ainsi que les maraudeurs étaient un peu en guerre depuis l’arrivée des adolescents au collège._

_ Il n’y aura rien de cela monsieur Black, gronda Dumbledore. Maintenant retourner à votre place.

_Nathanaël fit la moue, semblant visiblement déçu. Mais il savait très bien que cela suffirait, il connaissait assez l’orgueil des responsables des maisons pour savoir qu’il allait obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Il tourna les talons pour cacher son sourire. Celui-ci s’agrandit d’ailleurs quand le professeur McGonagall apostropha le directeur._

_ Mais enfin Albus ! s’exclama l’animagus chat. Il s’agit de la tradition ! Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas faire un spectacle de magie.

_ Allons ma chère Minerva, commença le vieil homme.

_ Non, intervint le professeur d’enchantement. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cela. Avec ou sans votre accord nous allons organiser cela.

_Le professeur Chourave approuva vivement, et même Rogue menaçait Dumbledore du regard, le mettant au défi d’essayer de l’arrêter._

_ Monsieur Black ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

_ Oui Professeur ? Demanda le garçon en s’approchant de la table à nouveau.

_ Je pense que puisque c’est vous qui nous l’avez fait remarquer, et également au vu de votre talent pour la magie, commença-t-elle. Que vous êtes tout désigné pour superviser la création de ce spectacle.

_Et si Nathanaël, ses amis et ceux qui le respectaient semblaient satisfaits de ce choix, l’expression d’Harry ou encore de Ginny ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’ils pensaient._

_ Mes chers amis, sourit Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que monsieur Black soit le mieux indiqué.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick. Il est l’un des meilleurs élèves de son année. Et le professeur Babbling n’a pas arrêté de dire qu’il possédait un talent remarquable pour la magie runique.

_ Peut-être, reconnu Dumbledore. Mais il n’en reste pas moins qu’il est un fauteur de trouble notoire.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela ait quelque chose à voir ici, ronronna Rogue. Personnellement, ce garçon m’insupporte peut-être, mais je suis forcé de reconnaître, que quitte à choisir un élève pour superviser le projet, je préfère que ce soit lui. Les autres sont tous des imbéciles incapables de créer quoi que ce soit qui ferait honneur à notre école.

_Tous furent choqués par les paroles du professeur de Potion. Jamais personne n’aurait pensé que celui-ci aurait pu un jour apporter son soutien au maraudeur, au fils d’un homme qu’il haïssait. Mais visiblement, il préférait largement le maraudeur au survivant._

_ Non ! s’exclama Dumbledore. Puisque que vous tenez à ce que nous fassions ce spectacle, en ma qualité de directeur, je décrète qu’Harry Potter sera responsable du projet. Son nom, autant que son pouvoir sont le meilleur moyen de faire honneur à notre école.

_Harry se redressa alors, et s’adressa au directeur._

_ La maison Gryffondor fera honneur à notre école, monsieur le directeur.4

_ Comment ça la maison Gryffondor ! s’exclama un Poufsouffle. Tu veux dire qu’aucun élève d’une autre maison ne devra participer ?!

_ Exactement, répondit le brun. Le directeur vient de nous choisir, je ne vois pas de raison de demander à d’autres maisons de participer.

_Des cris commencèrent à s’élever de toutes les tables. Nathanaël était choqué par la bêtise du survivant, ainsi que celle de Dumbledore. Car quelques minutes après l’annoncer d’Harry comme quoi seul des Gryffondor pourraient participer au spectacle, le vieil homme avait confirmé que le brun pourrait faire absolument comme il le voulait. Lui accordant le droit de faire ce que beaucoup appelaient de la discrimination._

_ On devrait laisser ce cher Potter se débrouiller, déclara soudain Nathanaël assez fort pour que tous l’entendent.

_ Hein ?! s’exclama Jason. Mais Nath !

_ Non Jason, laissons donc ce cher survivant créer un spectacle de magie, rit le brun. Une prestation qui démontrera à quel point la maison Gryffondor est douée et puissante. Assez pour représenter Poudlard tout entier. Je me demande ce que ça va donner.

_Ces mots calmèrent tout le monde, beaucoup se mirent d’ailleurs à rire parmi les Serpentard. Les Poufsouffle se concertèrent, mais finirent par reconnaître que vu qu’en cas de problème ce serait la faute de Dumbledore ils pouvaient bien rester à regarder. Les Serdaigle n’eurent pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour acquiescer aux paroles du brun._

_ Bon courage Potter, rit Mathieu.

_ Je me demande ce que ça va donner, rit Ethan.

_ Ouais, surtout quand on sait que la plupart des Gryffondor ne sont pas vraiment des flèches, ajouta Jason.

_Avant que Dumbledore n’ait pu les punir, ou qu’Harry ait pu réagir à leurs propos, les maraudeurs quittèrent la grande salle. Haruto était resté assis près des jumeaux Weasley. Il n’avait pas participé au lynchage du survivant, et tenait à observer la suite. La suite promettait d’être intéressant aux yeux du japonais. Et effectivement, cela ne tarda pas._

_ Je vais me le faire ! Hurla Harry.

_ Monsieur Potter ! s’écria le professeur McGonagall.

_ Quoi !? Demanda le brun.

_ Ces garçons n’ont fait que donner leur opinion, et je peux comprendre leur frustration. Alors veuillez-vous taire.

_Harry serra les dents. Depuis un petit moment maintenant, les responsables des quatre maisons se montraient beaucoup plus stricts avec lui. Oh Rogue n’avait pas changé, il restait aux yeux d’Harry un bâtard graisseux. Mais les trois autres avaient commencé à le punir alors qu’ils ne le faisaient quasiment jamais avant. Le survivant était persuadé que le responsable de Serdaigle avait simplement été manipulé par Nathanaël et les maraudeurs. Mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du changement des professeurs Chourave et McGonagall._

_Décidant qu’il avait mieux à faire, le survivant se rassit à la table, et commença à parler avec Ron et Hermione. Sans doute de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire pour impressionner les écoles étrangères. Qui se trouvait assez prêt, et grâce au fait qu’Harry ne soit pas discret put sans difficulté écouter la conversation._

_ Mec c’est trop génial ! s’exclama Ron. Tu vas pouvoir montrer au monde entier à quel point tu es génial.

_ Je suis d’accord avec Ron, sourit Hermione. Je vais t’aider à préparer la prestation si tu veux.

_Le brun commença à décrire ce qu’il voulait faire. Et Haruto s’en désintéressa bien vite, il avait compris l’idée principale. Il salua les jumeaux de la tête pour ne pas attirer l’attention du survivant et quitta la table. Il se glissa jusqu’à la cour intérieure du château, où il se doutait qu’il allait trouver ses amis. Et effectivement, ils se trouvaient au même endroit que la dernière fois._

_ Alors ? Demanda Mathieu. Tu as entendu quelque chose d’intéressant ?

_ Oh ! Ça risque d’être intéressant, rit le japonais. Je sens que ce que Potter va faire va être un véritable désastre.

_Nathanaël éclata de rire._

_ N’allez pas croire que je vais abandonner, rit le brun. On va le faire ce spectacle. Mais on va oublier les Gryffondor qui vont certainement suivre Potter. Et on va rattraper son n’importe quoi.

_ Ça me paraît une bonne idée, sourit Jason. On va par contre devoir recruter discrètement.

_ Les Gardiens de Poufsouffle pourront parfaitement recruter, répondit Ethan. Et Drago saura certainement quels Serpentard ils pourraient inviter à rejoindre leur projet.

_ Et Serdaigle ne va poser aucun problème, ajouta Haruto. Ils suivront Nathanaël.

_Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles du japonais. Effectivement, les Serdaigle suivraient les maraudeurs, étaient un peu les meneurs de la maison de la sagesse._

_ Tu penses pouvoir convaincre les jumeaux ? Demanda Jason à Haruto.

_ Questions stupide, rit le japonais. Ils suivront les maraudeurs, bien sûr.

_La question était effectivement stupide, Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin étaient les héros des deux Weasley. Ils rêvaient de leur ressembler. D’ailleurs, le père de Nathanaël avait passé un contrat avec les deux garçons. S’ils obtenaient leurs diplômes avec de bons résultats, le Lord de la maison Black investirait dans un magasin de farces et attrape. Oh l’homme ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole quoi que fassent les jumeaux à Poudlard. Ou du moins, tant qu’ils ne feraient rien qui pourrait réellement blesser Nathanaël._

Bien plus tard / Fin octobre

_Le mois de septembre s’était finalement écoulé. Dumbledore avait demandé aux professeurs de tout mettre en œuvre pour aider Harry et son groupe à monter le spectacle de magie. Les jumeaux avaient refusé d’y participer, et même de donner un coup de main pour celui-ci. Ils ne s’étaient cependant pas gênés pour espionner les « élus de Dumbledore » comme ils se plaisaient à les appeler. Et d’après eux, le résultat n’était pas si exceptionnel que cela._

_Nathanaël avait demandé aux gardiens s’ils étaient toujours prêts à faire un spectacle même si Dumbledore n’avait pas donné son accord. Ceux-ci avaient donné leur accord. Cédric avait réussi à recruter également Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie McMillan ainsi que Hannah Habbot. Chez les Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood et Cho Chang s’étaient également joints à eux. Ils avaient longuement travaillé et mis au point un spectacle qui leur plaisait à tous._

_Le lendemain aurait lieu le grand spectacle d’Harry Potter et de ses Gryffondor. D’après Fred et George cela allait être réellement drôle à voir._

_Mais pour l’instant personne n’était encore arrivé. Il devait être minuit et Nathanaël ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se savait en sécurité dans le dortoir aux côtés de ses camarades, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur. Il craignait que sa tante puisse revenir et pénétrer dans l’enceinte de l’école. Ce qui aux yeux du garçon était possible, après tout, Voldemort était bien devenu professeur au nez et à la barbe de tous._

_L’adolescent était descendu dans la partie commune du dortoir, il s’était roulé en boule dans un fauteuil face à une fenêtre. Dehors on ne voyait pas la lune, cachée derrière les nuages. L’enfant soupira. Alors qu’il se levait pour se servir un verre d’eau, quelque chose frôla les chevilles du garçon qui poussa un hurlement et s’effondra sur le sol. Le verre qu’il avait saisi tomba au sol et se brisa au sol. Tremblant, l’adolescent recula vivement en rampant, sans prendre garde aux éclats de verre se plantant dans ses paumes et ses plantes de pieds. Ce n’est qu’une fois que son dos eut heurté un fauteuil qu’il réalisa sa bêtise._

_Ce qui avait frôlé ses chevilles n’était autre que le chat de l’un de ses camarades. L’adolescent éclata de rire avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il avait eu peur d’un simple chat, simplement parce que celui-ci l’avait effleuré dans l’ombre. C’était toujours comme ça depuis qu’il était revenu de son séjour auprès de sa tante. Il avait déjà développé une phobie des serpents à cause du Basilic. À présent il lui était impossible de se retrouver seul dans le noir sans faire des crises de panique pour rien._

_L’adolescent n’en avait jamais parlé à personne, à part bien évidement à son familier ainsi qu’à Hélios son aigle télépathe. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir, et essayaient de l’aider du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Ils avaient tenté de pousser le garçon à se confier à quelqu’un. Cependant, Nathanaël était trop orgueilleux pour accepter de dévoiler ses faiblesses à quelqu’un. Même à son père ou à ses amis. Il était encore moins question d’aller voir un médecin pour tenter de l’aider._

Salle commune de Serdaigle

Tôt le matin

_C’est roulé en boule dans un fauteuil que les maraudeurs trouvèrent leur ami. Celui-ci dormait profondément, et ils choisirent de ne pas le réveiller immédiatement._

_ On devrait peut-être le laisser un peu dormir, proposa Jason.

_ Effectivement, approuva Mathieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l’air fatigué ces derniers temps.

_ Peut-être qu’il est malade, proposa Ethan.

_Aucun n’avait la réponse, mais ils choisirent tout de même de laisser leur ami dormir encore un peu. Ils finirent cependant par le tirer de son sommeil un peu avant que leurs camarades ne commencent à descendre de leurs dortoirs._

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ethan. Tu as l’air fatigué.

_ Je vais bien Stark, répondit le brun.

_ Je m’inquiète pour toi tu sais ? Et les autres aussi.

_ Ce n’est pas nécessaire, répondit-il en souriant. J’ai juste passé la nuit à réfléchir à quelque chose et je me suis endormi dans la salle commune.

_C’était un mensonge, et chacun des maraudeurs le voyait, mais ils savaient également que leur ami était trop têtu pour leur parler de ses problèmes. Déjà après l’épisode de la chambre il avait refusé de se confier. Et ce, malgré l’insistance de ses camarades. Décidant de laisser tomber pour l’instant, les garçons descendirent jusqu’à la grande salle._

_ Au fait ? Demanda Jason. C’est pas ce soir que les délégations arrivent ?

_ Si, répondit Mathieu en se servant du thé. J’ai hâte de voir le soi-disant spectacle de Potter.

_ Et vous allez…

_ Vraiment, mais alors…

_ Vraiment vous marrer, rirent les jumeaux Weasley.

_Le professeur McGonagall qui passait par là fronça les sourcils et s’approcha des deux frères._

_ Messieurs, je ne suis pas certainement que vous moquer de votre travail soit une bonne chose.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Fred.

_ On ne se moquerait jamais de notre travail, ajoura George.

_ Quoi ? Demanda la femme.

_ On n’a pas bossé avec Potter, répondirent les jumeaux d’une même voix.

_Le visage du professeur exprima son incompréhension. Le directeur avait cependant affirmé que la maison Gryffondor dans son ensemble allait faire honneur à l’école. Pourtant les jumeaux affirmaient ne pas y avoir pris part._

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes abstenus ? Demanda la professeure.

_ Parce que Potter et nous on s’entend pas du tout, répondit Fred.

_ On le supporte pas, ajouta George.

_ Moins on le voit mieux on se porte, renchérit Fred.

_ Et en plus on n’aurait pas pu s’empêcher de lui jeter des sorts, termine George.

_La responsable de Gryffondor soupira. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas obliger sa maison à recréer un spectacle en une seule journée pour inclure les deux farceurs. Même si leur absence pourrait causer la perplexité de leurs visiteurs._

_ De toute façon, continua Fred.

_ On préférerait être renvoyés définitivement que de travailler avec Potter, termina George.

_La professeure regarda les deux frères sans trop comprendre comment ils pouvaient avoir un tel dégoût pour leur jeune Potter. Surtout en sachant que James Potter avait été un maraudeur original. L’une des idoles des jumeaux. Elle se promit d’en parler à Harry pour l’aider à apaiser les tensions dans la maison._

_Une fois que la femme se fut éloignée sans rien ajouter, les jumeaux s’installèrent à la table de Serdaigle pour le petit-déjeuner. Les bleus et bronze avaient l’habitude de voir les amis des maraudeurs, et particulièrement les deux Weasley à leur table, ils ne dirent donc rien. En fait, ils aimaient bien avoir ces deux-là la table. Ils étaient drôles et sociables. Discutant avec tout le monde, et aidant ceux qui le leur demandaient, à condition de le faire poliment, et de ne pas être leur ennemi._

_La journée se déroula dans un climat assez étrange. Les élèves étaient nerveux et excités à l’idée que les délégations étrangères arrivent. Quant aux Gryffondor, eux avaient été dispensés de cours par le directeur pour parfaire leur spectacle de magie. Bien évidemment, Fred et George avaient refusés, et s’étaient sauvés pour ne pas être enrôlés de force. Ce que le professeur McGonagall avait tenté de faire, voulant que sa maison montre un front uni. Haruto lui avait également échappé._

_Le japonais aurait voulu se transformer en serpent et passer la journée autour du cou de son compagnon, mais celui-ci n’avait pas réussi à le laisser approcher. Il savait parfaitement que jamais le Gryffondor ne lui ferait le moindre mal, mais le Serdaigle avait commencé à trembler comme une feuille sans pouvoir rien y faire. Cela avait peiné l’asiatique, mais il avait très bien compris que ce n’était pas contre lui. Il avait promis à son compagnon de l’aider à surmonter au moins sa peur de sa forme animagus avant de reprendre son apparence humaine et d’aller rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley pour la journée._

Plus tard dans l’après-midi

_Voyant qu’il était impossible de faire classe dans ces conditions, les professeurs avaient libéré les élèves de toutes les maisons. Mais interdis l’accès de la grande salle pour permettre aux Gryffondor de continuer leur entraînement. Les maraudeurs s’étaient séparés. Mathieu se trouvait à la bibliothèque, Ethan lui avait choisi de retourner au dortoir pour dessiner. Jason lui avait rejoint les jumeaux Weasley pour tester des inventions des deux roux. Quant à Nathanaël, il se trouvait dans la salle sur demande avec Haruto._

Salle sur demande

_Nathanaël était assis à même le sol. La pièce était de taille moyenne, et avait l’apparence d’une bibliothèque. Les deux garçons présents avaient poussé les tables et les chaises qui avaient été mises à leur disposition._

_ Bon, sourit Haruto. On va essayer de t’aider à ne plus avoir peur de moi.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Haruto, murmura Nathanaël. Mais ce n’est pas nécessaire, ça va tu m’as juste surpris tout à l’heure.

_Haruto soupira. Il lui avait déjà fallu beaucoup batailler pour amener son compagnon dans cette salle. Maintenant il allait devoir réussir à le convaincre de le laisser l’aider. Après un instant de réflexion le brun sourit._

_ Dans ce cas-là prouve le, rit le japonais. Si ça va, laisse-moi m’installer dans ton cou.

_Nathanaël serra les dents. Le garçon refusait d’admettre qu’il avait peur de la forme de serpent de son compagnon._

_ Vas-y ! s’exclama Nathanaël. Tu vas voir si j’ai peur !

_Le brun rit et prit sa forme animale. Il remarqua le frisson de son compagnon, mais il l’ignora volontairement et commença à ramper vers lui. Haruto sentit immédiatement le Serdaigle se tendre quand il commença à se glisser sur ses jambes. Les mains du garçon tremblaient, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger._

__ Tout va bien Nath, siffla Haruto. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._

__ Ferme-là, grogna le brun. Je vais bien._

__ Evidemment, rit le serpent._

_Si Haruto avait pu, il aurait souri. Mais un serpent ne pouvait pas arborer ce genre d’expression. Et heureusement, sinon Nathanaël l’aurait sans aucun doute lancé dans le mur dans la seconde. Il se contenta donc de ne plus rien ajouter et se continuer à progresser doucement._

_Il s’enroula sur lui-même près de la hanche droite de son compagnon avant de se redresser, causant un nouveau frisson au brun. Qu’il choisit d’ignorer à nouveau. Il s’enroula doucement autour de l’avant-bras du garçon, faisant cependant bien attention aux réactions de l’autre. Si jamais il venait à réellement paniquer il pourrait blesser le cobra. Et le japonais savait parfaitement que jamais Nathanaël ne se pardonnerait de l’avoir blessé._

_Intérieurement Nathanaël était terrifié. Des images du basilic et de la chambre lui revenaient à présent. La sensation de la peau écailleuse du cobra contre son bras le paralysait, et heureusement, car sinon il aurait sans doute attaqué pour l’obliger à s’éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait cependant pas l’admettre._

_L’animal arriva finalement à se hisser au niveau de l’épaule du brun. Celui-ci tremblait à présent comme une feuille et ne pouvait réprimer les signes évident de son trouble._

__ C’est bientôt terminé, siffla Haruto._

__ Ferme-là, ordonna le maraudeur._

__ Comme tu veux._

_Et sans rien ajouter le serpent s’enroula doucement autour du cou du Serdaigle. La respiration de celui-ci était laborieuse, la seule chose qui l’empêchait de bouger était sans aucun doute la peur de blesser Haruto._

__ Tout va bien, siffla Haruto, chatouillant la peau derrière l’oreille de son compagnon. Jamais je ne te blesserais. Tu le sais bien hitoshi mono._

__ Je sais, pleura Nathanaël._

__ Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? Demanda le japonais._

__ Je ne tremble pas, affirma l’adolescent._

__ Si tu trembles, affirma cette fois Haruto._

_Nathanaël sera les dents, il ne voulait pas admettre sa faiblesse. Et ce malgré sa confiance en Haruto. Cependant le japonais ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser continuer à se voiler la face. Enroulé fermement autour de son cou le cobra continuait à parler sans le laisser dire un mot._

__ Je n’aime te voir ainsi, murmura le serpent. Et je sais que si je ne te pousse pas à bout tu ne vas pas vouloir admettre ton problème._

__ Haruto, murmura le brun._

__ Tu dois accepter Nath. Que tu as peur de moi. Que tu as peur des serpents. Tu dois aussi imprimer dans ton esprit que je ne suis pas ton ennemi, et que sous ma forme animale je ne suis pas une menace pour toi. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, même si ma vie en dépendait. Tu es avec mon père ce que j’ai de plus précieux. Je ne serais pour rien au monde une menace pour toi._

_Nathanaël tremblait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était terrifié, son esprit ne cessait de lui envoyer des images du basilic, pourtant il n’arrêtait pas de répéter qu’il n’avait rien à craindre. Haruto voyant que des propos logiques ne servaient à rien commença à chantonner une chanson en japonais._

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo   
Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume  
  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo  
  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo  
  
Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo   
Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume  
  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo  
  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo  
  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

D. Gray Man _  
_ Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo

La chanson, chantée en fourchelangue sonnait étrange, pourtant, elle restait étrangement apaisante.

__ Qu’est-ce que c’est comme chanson ? Demanda Nathanaël à la fin._

__ Une vieille chanson que ma grand-mère chantait tout le temps, répondit le japonais. Elle la chantait souvent quand j’étais malade, où que quelque chose n’allait pas._

__ Je n’ai pas compris un mot, murmura le Serdaigle._

_Haruto aurait souri s’il avait pu._

_ C’est normal. Et puis de toute façon ce n’est pas une chanson hautement philosophique. Juste une sorte de comptine pour enfant.

_Haruto glissa finalement au sol pour reprendre son apparence humaine. Nathanaël lui sembla un peu pâle, mais c’était tout. Il n’avait pas l’air prêt à faire quelque chose de totalement idiot._

_ Aller, il est presque l’heure du dîner. Descendons accueillir nos invités et rire du magnifique spectacle que nous ont préparé les Gryffondor.

_Nathanaël éclata de rire._

_ Ouais, faisons ça, sourit-il.

_Alors qu’ils quittaient la salle sur demande l’aigle saisit la main de son compagnon. Fixant ses chaussures il marmonna._

_ Merci, avoua-t-il. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

_ De rien, sourit le japonais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Même quand tu seras persuadé de ne pas avoir besoin d’aide.

_Apaisé, tout du moins un peu, les deux garçons descendirent. Nathanaël rejoignit les autres maraudeurs derrière le professeur Flitwick, tandis qu’Haruto allait se placer auprès des jumeaux Weasley._

_L’attente pouvait à présent commencer._


	4. La Chute du Lion

Parc du château

_Nathanaël se frotta les bras, se traitant mentalement d’idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une cape. Quelle idée Dumbledore avait-il eu de les faire attendre dans le froid. N’était-il pas possible de réchauffer les étudiants avec la magie ? Bien sûr que si, l’adolescent se souvenait que son père le faisait souvent quand il était enfant et qu’ils sortaient dehors en hiver. Et ce n’était même pas un sort difficile à utiliser, ni très gourmand en magie. Les responsables de chaque maison auraient très bien pu le lancer en zone pour que les élèves n’attrapent pas une pneumonie. Mais visiblement ce n’était pas dans leurs listes de choses à faire._

_Le Serdaigle était certes doué en magie et en enchantement, mais il préféra ne pas tenter de lancer un sort qu’il n’avait jamais appris. Oh ! Il s’entraînerait certainement à le faire, mais commencer maintenant pourrait conduire à une catastrophe, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Si cela arrivait, il serait renvoyé sans sommation. Et il aimait trop le vieux château pour le quitter avant l’heure._

_Le professeur Flitwick avait pris les maraudeurs à part ce matin pour leur faire savoir qu’ils devaient s’arranger pour que leurs familiers ne soient pas présents lors de l’arrivée des délégations. Une erreur était vite arrivée, et le dragon de Nathanaël pouvait facilement être confondu, prit pour une menace par les invités. Comprenant l’argument, les maraudeurs avaient acquiescé et demandé à leurs partenaires de se tenir assez éloignés pour ne pas effrayer les délégations étrangères._

_ Il fait trop froid, grogna Jason. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser prendre nos capes ?

_ Où utiliser un sort de réchauffement, soupira Mathieu. Ils veulent qu’on se tape une pneumonie ?

_Aux mots du garçon, un élève de cinquième année qui se tenait derrière eux se pencha et prit la parole._

_ Je vais faire remonter aux septièmes années, leur dit-il. Ils pourront peut-être lance ce sort.

_ Oh ça serait génial, soupira Ethan. On va finir par tous se transformer en glaçons si ça continue.

_Les professeurs voulurent intervenir quand les élèves les plus âgés de la maison Serdaigle sortirent leurs baguettes. Mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de les empêcher de lancer le sort de réchauffement. Les responsables des maisons furent choqués, surtout quand ils furent rapidement imités. Reconnaissant le sort, les responsables des différentes maisons ne dirent rien. Le professeur Chourave donna même cinq points par élèves ayant aidé leurs camarades._

_Soudain, Colin Crivey pointa le ciel au-dessus de la forêt interdite._

_ Là regardez ! Il y a quelque chose !

_Laissant passer ce qui venait de se produire, les professeurs se tournèrent vers l’objet volant que Colin avait désigné. Chacun chercha à deviner de quoi il s’agissait, mais au final, personne ne s’attendait à un énorme carrosse volant tiré par des chevaux aussi grands que le garde-chasse du collège._

_La porte de l’immense véhicule s’ouvrit finalement, et un jeune-garçon sauta au sol, pour venir déployer un marchepied. La femme qui descendit ensuite stupéfia les Britanniques. Aussi grande qu’Hagrid, elle était cependant vêtue avec plus d’élégance que le garde-chasse. Elle fut suivie par des adolescents visiblement parfaitement normaux. Tous arboraient une robe bleu ciel constituée d’un tissu très fin. La grande femme s’approcha de Dumbledore et le salua, parlant l’anglais avec un accent que Mathieu identifia immédiatement comme étant français._

_ Dumbledore, quel plaisir de vous voir, sourit la femme.

_ Je suis ravi également Madame Maxime, sourit Albus.

_Le vieil homme commença à discuter avec la directrice de l’école étrangère, pendant que les élèves en robe bleue semblaient transis de froid. Nathanaël eut réellement pitié d’eux, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Le maraudeur adressa un sourire désolé aux adolescents. Heureusement, le professeur Chourave eut réellement pitié d’eux._

_ Venez jeunes-gens, sourit-elle. Il ne fait pas très chaud, je suis certaine que nos elfes se feront un plaisir de vous faire du chocolat chaud.

_Madame Maxime sourit au professeur de botanique et la laissa emmener ses élèves sans rechigner._

_Ce fut lorsque les eaux du lac commencèrent à bouillonner que la grande femme entra finalement dans le hall du château._

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Ethan. Pourquoi arriver dans le sac ?

_ De ce que je peux voir d’ici, c’est un bateau, sourit Nathanaël.

_Et effectivement, un magnifique navire, semblable à un bateau pirate émergea des eaux du lac. Seul Nathanaël, grâce à l’influence de sa forme animagus put distinguer le pavillon qui flottait en haut du mat. Sans doute l’emblème de l’école. Les élèves qui descendirent du navire portaient tous de lourdes capes fourrées. Ils ne devaient pas avoir froid dans une telle tenue. Ce qui faisait dire au Serdaigle qu’ils devaient venir du grand nord, où d’une autre région très froide du monde._

_L’homme qui menait le cortège semblait être l’archétype même du mage noir. Des yeux sombres renfoncés dans leurs orbites, un bouc menaçant, et des cheveux noirs retombant sur un visage émacié. Le long manteau de fourrure sombre rajoutait un quelque chose d’inquiétant chez ce personnage._

_ Dumbledore ! Quel plaisir après tant d’années, rit l’homme.

_ Je suis bien d’accord Igor, répondit Dumbledore.

_À nouveau les directeurs des deux écoles commencèrent à discuter, ignorant leurs élèves. Cependant, contrairement aux élèves de Beauxbâtons qui portaient des robes légères, ceux de Durmstrang ne risquaient rien à rester un peu debout dans le froid. Cette fois cependant, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, et entrèrent dans le hall. Mais quand les élèves de Durmstrang passèrent entre les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, l’un d’entre eux fut reconnu. Viktor Krum, l’attrapeur de l’équipe nationale de Bulgarie. Un joueur de Quidditch célèbre qui n’échappa pas à la plupart des regards. Les responsables de chaque maison firent ensuite entrer leurs élèves, tous plus agités les uns que les autres à cause de la présence de la célébrité._

_ Eh ben, murmura Mathieu. Je le plaindrais presque.

_ Après ça dépends, répondit Ethan. S’il a la grosse tête comme Potter je n’dis pas. Mais rien ne dit qu’il soit du même tonneau.

_ Effectivement, approuva Jason. Si ça se trouve, c’est quelqu’un de sympas.

_Une fois chacun installés, les élèves de Beauxbâtons firent leur entrée. Mathieu avait fait quelques recherches, et découvert que l’école hôte n’était pas la seule à faire un spectacle de magie. Les invités devaient également démontrer leurs talents._

_Les adolescents vêtus de bleu usèrent de magnifiques sortilèges. Conjurant de petits oiseaux qu’ils firent danser autour d’eux. Leurs mouvements étaient pleins de grâce, et parfaitement coordonnés. Ils saluèrent leur public avant de s’asseoir à la table de Serdaigle. Une superbe blonde s’installa d’ailleurs juste à côté de Nathanaël. L’adolescent ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’elle ne pouvait pas être humaine, ou du moins pas totalement. Une femme humaine ne pouvait pas être aussi belle._

_L’entrée des étudiants de Durmstrang coupa court aux réflexions du garçon. Les adolescents qui avaient délaissé leurs lourdes capes de fourrure, Leur démonstration de danse martiale et de magie de feu en impressionna plus d’un. La représentation d’un style presque militaire était sans doute due au fait que les élèves de Durmstrang étaient principalement des garçons. Nathanaël ne remarqua que peu de jeunes-filles parmi eux. Les maraudeurs virent Harry et Ron trépigner dans l’attendre de voir Krum venir s’installer près d’eux. Cependant, ils furent extrêmement déçus quand les élèves de Durmstrang allèrent s’asseoir à la table de Serpentard. Où Drago ne put s’empêcher de regarder le survivant en affichant un sourire sadique._

_C’était à présent au tour des élèves de Poudlard de faire une démonstration. Les invités placés aux tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle se décalèrent pour laisser leurs hôtes se lever. Nathanaël sourit à sa voisine._

_ Merci beaucoup mais ce n’est pas la peine.

_ Pardon ?

_ Seul une petite partie des élèves vont faire la démonstration, expliqua Nathanaël. Et ils sont tous là-bas.

_La jeune-fille ne sembla pas bien comprendre, jusqu’à ce que les élèves de Gryffondor soient les seuls à se lever. Les invités ne semblaient pas trop comprendre pourquoi seul un quart des élèves de l’école hôte participaient au spectacle. Surtout qu’il n’y avait visiblement pas que des élèves âgés, mais bien des jeunes également._

_Et comme les jumeaux Weasley l’avaient prévu, la démonstration des Gryffondor fut un véritable fiasco._

_Harry entra bien évidement le premier, d’un pas conquérant. Suivit par ses camarades en deux files distinctes. Les élèves alignés levèrent leurs baguettes de manière peu gracieuse et assurée, ainsi que sans aucune coordination. Ils produisirent chacun des étincelles d’une couleur différente, plus ou moins puissantes et plus ou moins colorées. Le tout ressemblait un enfant qui aurait tenté de faire de la peinture avec ses doigts. C’était laid, du moins aux yeux de Nathanaël. Un grand nombre de taches colorés étalées à la vue de tous. Enfin, Jusque-là au moins les sorts lancés avaient donné un résultat probable. Quelque chose de logique. Jusqu’à ce qu’Harry Potter lève sa baguette. Il prononça haut et fort un sort très avancé. Celui-ci était censé faire apparaître Un animal de magie pure. Une créature qui deviendrait les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles de celui l’ayant appelé. On pouvait contrairement au Patronus ou à l’animagus en choisir la forme._

_Normalement, l’être éthéré avait une couleur douce, souvent blanche. Et pouvait facilement être confondu avec un Patronus. En temps normal. Là, chose que Potter avait invoqué ne possédait pas de forme reconnaissable, et ressemblait à une vieille peluche moldu qui aurait perdu sa blancheur._

_ C’est quoi ? Demanda Ethan à l’oreille de Nathanaël.

_ Je sais pas, murmura le brun. Peut-être un chien …

_La « chose » à défaut de meilleur terme fit le tour de la salle. Les autres élèves avaient fait apparaître des rubans et des grelots qui suivaient la création de Potter comme une traîne. Le tout aurait pu être beau, si bien exécuté. Là, on se retrouvait avec une chose étrange poursuivie par des rubans et des grelots faisant un vacarme pas possible. Les élèves plus âgés avaient réussi à faire en sorte que les pas de la créature créent des éclats de lumière colorés plutôt jolis. Et lui donnèrent également une aura de lumière. Mais malheureusement, cela ne put totalement sauver le fiasco qui se déroulait sous les yeux ébahis des invités de l’école et des élèves des trois autres maisons._

_Après avoir fait un tour de la salle, la créature invoquée par Harry disparu dans un bruit étrange, ressemblant à une flatulence. Les rubans et les grelots retombèrent au sol avant de disparaître. Les Gryffondor saluèrent leur publique avant de retourner s’asseoir à leur table._

_Les invités applaudirent par politesse, mais tous voyaient qu’ils se demandaient comment Poudlard avait pu autoriser une telle prestation. Cependant, ils ne firent aucun commentaire, ou du moins n’en eurent pas le temps, car Dumbledore se levait pour faire un discourt._

_ Soyez les bienvenus jeunes-gens, sourit Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez tous, de nouvelles règles ont été ajoutées au Tournoi, pour éviter au maximum les morts. Déjà, seuls les élèves majeurs pourront participer. Je poserais personnellement une limite d’âge, empêchant tout élève mineur de se porter candidat.

_Si les élèves de seize ans, qui auraient leur anniversaire dans l’année furent mécontents de cela, beaucoup comprenaient l’obligation de cette restriction d’âge. Des élèves trop jeunes ne pourraient pas survivre aux épreuves qui seraient imposées. L’information donna tout de même lieu à des protestations qui mirent quelques secondes à s’apaiser._

_ Jeune-gens, soupira Dumbledore. Il s’agit là d’une décision prise par le ministère dans le but de protéger les élèves trop jeunes et trop peu expérimentés.

_Beaucoup d’étudiants commencèrent à bouder où à échafauder des plans pour passer outre la limite d’âge imposée. Mais Dumbledore n’en tint pas compte._

_Le concierge, monsieur Rusard entra soudain dans la grande salle, suivit de son chat, cadeau des maraudeurs l’année passée. Il transportait un coffret en bois sombre et à l’apparence ancienne. Qu’il vint déposer sur la table des professeurs, face à Dumbledore._

_ Voici, celle qui jugera les candidats et choisira les champions des trois écoles.

_Le vieil homme sortit une très vieille coupe du coffret que le concierge venait de lui apporter. Quand elle fut posée debout face aux élèves, elle s’enflamma._

_ Je vous présente la coupe de feu, sourit Dumbledore.

_La présentation fit momentanément oublier le fiasco du spectacle de magie des Gryffondor. Tous se demandant comme une simple coupe pouvait décider qui serait apte à participer au tournoi. Ils ne le firent cependant pas savoir à voix haute._

_ À partir de demain vous pourrez déposer vos noms dans la coupe, leur expliqua Dumbledore. Elle rendra son verdict à Halloween. Je vous souhaite à présent un bon appétit.

_C’est ainsi que le banquet commença. Les elfes s’étaient surpassés cette année. Il y avait des plats originaires des pays de leurs invités en plus de ceux traditionnellement servis lors des fêtes._

_ Au fait ? Demanda Jason. Vous avez entendu ce qui s’est passé à la coupe du monde ?

_ L’attaque de Mangemorts ? Demanda Nathanaël. Ouais j’ai vu ça dans les journaux. Heureusement qu’on n’est pas allé voir le match.

_ Mon père m’a raconté autre chose, avoua le blond. On raconte que l’elfe de maison de monsieur Croupton a été soupçonné d’avoir fait apparaître la marque. Et qu’il l’aurait renvoyé devant tout le monde.

_ C’est horrible, murmura Ethan.

_Ils furent interrompus pas une élève étrangère qui voulut leur poser des questions sur le spectacle de leurs camarades._

_ Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas participé ? Demanda l’une d’entre elles.

_ Parce que le directeur a choisi la maison Gryffondor pour représenter l’école, répondit Mathieu de manière politiquement correcte.

_ La maison Gryffondor ?

_ Pour faire simple, expliqua Ethan. Les élèves de Poudlard sont séparés selon leurs … Tempéraments dirons-nous. Et qui portent chacune le nom de l’un des fondateurs de notre école et reprends leurs principales valeurs morales.

_ Nos représentants, sourit Nathanaël. Font partie de la maison de Godric Gryffondor qui prônait avant tout : L’honneur et le courage.

_ Ensuite, continua Jason. Il y a la maison de Helga Poufsouffle. Cette fondatrice voulait que les élèves soient loyaux, dans le sens large du terme.

_ La fondatrice de notre maison se nommait Rowena Serdaigle, sourit Ethan. Elle recherchait l’intelligence et la sagesse.

_ Et il y a la maison de Salazar Serpentard qui accueille les rusés et le ambitieux, termina Mathieu.

_Les élèves étrangers semblèrent comprendre le principe. Nathanaël continua à sourire et reprit la parole._

_ Mais si vous demander à quelqu’un d’autre que nous. Gryffondor est la maison des mages blancs, des aurors est ainsi de suite. Les Poufsouffle sont les lâches mielleux, Serdaigle les grosses têtes inutiles et Serpentard les mages noirs.

_ Mais c’est idiot, remarqua un jeune de Beauxbâtons.

_ Et pourtant, soupira Ethan. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s’entendent assez bien, mais les Gryffondor ont la grosse tête et essayent toujours de prendre l’ascendant. Les aînés poussant les nouveaux élèves à prendre la grosse tête.

_ Et les Serpentard ne font confiance à personne, avoua Mathieu. Il n’y a aucune réelle unité entre les maisons.

_Durant le reste du repas, les élèves de Beauxbâtons et les Serdaigle discutèrent de leurs écoles respectives. De la façon dont les choses étaient organisées, des relations entre les élèves entre eux. De leurs professeurs ainsi que du programme appliqué._

_C’est ainsi que les Maraudeurs apprirent qu’aux yeux des autres nations sorcières, et surtout la France, la Grande-Bretagne était un pays arriéré et figé dans le temps. Incapable d’évoluer. De plus, il n’y avait bien qu’ici que les fêtes sorcières n’étaient plus célébrées. Les autres communautés avaient fait des aménagements pour pouvoir mêler les traditions. À Yule par exemple, après les rituels saluant la déesse, on dînait joyeusement avant de se faire des cadeaux. Ils célébraient les solstices autant que pâque où la Saint-Nicolas. Cela faisait également longtemps que les élèves de Beauxbâtons n’étaient plus contraints d’écrire avec une plume, bien que cela soit toujours enseigné._

_La discussion dériva sur les moldus, et le fait que les différentes communautés d’Europe fassent depuis longtemps attention aux innovations de ceux-ci. Lançant des enquêtes et confiant à des nés moldus l’éducation des sang-pur dans le domaine de la technologie. Même la mode évoluait là-bas. On ne portait plus les robes de sorcier que pour les cérémonies, les fêtes ou les jours réellement importants._

_ Alors les sang-pur, commença Nathanaël.

_ Sont les gardiens des traditions, répondit une fille blonde qui s’était présenté comme étant Fleur Delacour. Ils enseignent les traditions. Enfin … Un sang-pur est toujours présent à Beauxbâtons pour enseigner. Ce cours est d’ailleurs obligatoire pour tout sorcier n’étant pas né ou habitué à notre monde.

_ Et l’inverse est vrai aussi, ajouta un garçon. Les sang-pur sont obligés de suivre des cours d’initiation au monde moldu.

_Jason éclata de rire, avant de décrire à tous la réaction de son oncle Lucius Malefoy si jamais on venait à l’obliger à apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les moldus. L’homme les haïssait et les méprisaient plus que tout. Il ne voulait rien apprendre où connaître sur eux._

_Curieux comme seuls l’étaient les Serdaigle, ils commencèrent à discuter des différences entre les régimes politiques. La façon dont les ministres étaient élus, ainsi que le fonctionnement de leurs Magenmageot. Nathanaël étant l’héritier de la maison Black il devrait à la mort de son père prendre le siège de sa famille à l’assemblée. Harry reprendrait celui des Potter, Neville celui des Londubat._

Table des Gryffondor

_Les jumeaux Weasley et Haruto ne cessaient de se moquer de la performance de leurs camarades. Ils étaient assez loin pour qu’Harry ne les entendent pas. Mais leurs voisins ne semblaient pas apprécier les commentaires. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas dire que le sort du survivant avait été bien exécuté. Les plus âgés reconnaissaient que le garçon aurait eu besoin de plus d’entraînement mais avait préféré se contenter d’un résultat médiocre._

_Les plus âgés qui commençaient à douter des capacités d’Harry, et des décisions de Dumbledore se demandaient s’il n’aurait pas été plus logique de choisir les élèves de septième année de toutes les maisons, plutôt que tous les Gryffondor quel que soit leur âge. Malheureusement, mis à part les jumeaux Weasley, qui n’était pas en septième année, il y avait peu de personnes qui s’opposaient au survivant. Et même ce spectacle minable, il n’y aurait pas beaucoup plus de voix s’élevant contre la dominance du jeune Potter._

Salle désaffectée

Dans la soirée

_Les élèves qui avaient préparé quelque chose pour compenser la nullité d’Harry avaient réussi à rejoindre la salle de classe qu’ils avaient choisi d’utiliser. Cela dans le but de mettre les dernières retouches à leur projet. Chacun était un peu sur les nerfs, mais ils se disaient également qu’ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire que ce que les Gryffondor avaient proposé au repas._

_ C’est près de notre côté, annonça Cho Chang.

_ OK, sourit Blaise. On va pouvoir y aller non ?

_Un même sourire aux lèvres, le groupe hétéroclite se rendit jusqu’à la grande salle pour y terminer ce qu’ils avaient commencé. Espérant redorer le blason de leur école._

Le lendemain matin

_Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent dans le grand hall en même temps que les professeurs qui se préparaient à ouvrir les portes de la grande salle. Mais quand ils y pénétrèrent, le directeur du collège britannique manqua de s’étrangler, tandis que les autres professeurs comme leurs invités furent stupéfaits par ce qu’ils virent._

_Une immense bannière portant le blason de Poudlard avait été accrochée derrière la table des professeurs, et le message suivant y avait été inscrit :_

Poudlard Vous Souhaite la Bienvenue

_Mais le plus surprenant, était sans doute la décoration de la salle. Sur les quatre tables étaient disposées des compositions florales aux couleurs des maisons. Par-dessus de grandes nappes arborant les blasons brodés avec minutie. De plus, une multitude de papillons de cristal volaient gracieusement en dessous en plafond enchanté, de petits grelots attachés sous leurs ventres, carillonnant doucement._

_Les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle le nez en l’air. Tous surpris de ce qu’ils voyaient. Des pochettes surprises avaient été déposées sur chaque assiette, et portaient l’inscription : Attention Farce et Attrape. Des origamis animaux avaient été déposés un peu partout, sur les tables. Le tout était absolument magnifique, d’autant que la lumière reflétée par les ailes des papillons formant des arcs-en-ciel à travers toute la pièce._

_ Magnifique, souffla madame Maxime la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

_Ce simple mot semblait crever la bulle de silence qui entourait la salle. Et chacun commença à donner son avis. Fleur demanda au professeur Flitwick qui se trouvait près d’elle s’il était possible de récupérer une des merveilles volantes._

_ Dumbledore, sourit madame Maxime. Moi qui pensais que le fiasco d’hier soir était ce que vous aviez réellement prévu.

_ Effectivement, rit Karkaroff. Mais je constate que vous nous avez bien eu.

_Drago qui se trouvait près de son parrain put voir le directeur serrer les dents pour se retenir d’avouer qu’il n’y était pour rien. Le vieil homme afficha un sourire en se tournant vers ses invités._

_ Bien évidemment, sourit-il. Il s’agissait d’un piège et vous êtes tombés dedans.

_Harry bomba le torse. Car les paroles de Dumbledore firent croire à tous que le survivant et les Gryffondor étaient les responsables de cette merveille. Les membres du groupe qui avait rattrapé la bêtise et la médiocrité du lion grondèrent silencieusement. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui cependant intervint le premier._

_ Dans ce cas mon cher monsieur Potter, vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à faire descendre ces superbes décorations. Il serait dommage qu’elles se cassent en tombant quand le sort qui les fait voler arrêtera de faire effet.

_Harry se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche percé. Dumbledore allait intervenir quand le professeur McGonagall commença à féliciter le survivant pour son œuvre et le fait d’avoir trompé tout le monde. Elle métamorphosa une des serviettes pliées en panier, proposant au brun de déposer les papillons dedans. Le professeur Chourave fit reculer tout le monde, pour permettre à Harry de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Et chacun fixa alors le survivant, attendant qu’il agisse. Il fallut une seconde au brun pour se reprendre, mais il trouva finalement une parade._

_ Je pense que nous pouvons les laisser en place pour le repas. Je pourrai parfaitement m’en occuper avant de me rendre en cours.

_Dumbledore sourit, se disant qu’il pourrait sauver les meubles quand tout le monde serait parti. Mais visiblement Rogue n’était pas du tout d’accord._

_ Pas question monsieur Potter, ronronna-t-il. Vous avez un cours de potion après le déjeuner. Et vu que la préparation d’aujourd’hui est particulièrement complexe, je ne peux vous autoriser à être en retard. Cela serait beaucoup trop risqué pour vous et vos camarades.

_Le terrifiant professeur de potion et responsable de la maison Serpentard semblait plus que ravis de voir le fils de James Potter hésiter et se décomposer devant lui. Voyant Dumbledore s’apprêter à agir, ce fut au tour du professeur Flitwick d’intervenir, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait jusque-là._

_ Je ne pense pas que le jeune monsieur Potter puisse faire redescendre ces papillons, sourit le petit homme.

_ Fillius voyons, gronda Dumbledore.

_ Je suis sérieux Albus. Il s’agit de toute évidence d’un sort runique et monsieur Potter n’est pas inscrit en runes. Il s’agit sans doute de l’œuvre de son amie miss Granger.

_Hermione sursauta à l’appel de son nom. La jeune-fille, décidée à montrer son talent leva sa baguette et tenta de faire redescendre les sculptures volantes. Essai qui fut un échec total._

_ Ils ne vont pas descendre comme ça, rit George Weasley.

_ Parce que tu peux le faire toi ?! s’exclama la brune.

_Le roux rit. La jeune-fille s’était depuis le départ cru plus intelligente que tout le monde. Et les traitaient son frère et lui comme des imbéciles. Tout cela parce qu’ils préféraient se concentrer sur la création de farces et attrape que sur les études. Le garçon leva sa baguette et soudain, les sculptures de cristal virent se poser dans le panier que la professeure de métamorphose avait créé._

_ En fait on a combiné deux sorts runiques, un de mouvement perpétuel pour les ailes, et un de lévitation pour qu’ils puissent vraiment voler, expliqua fièrement le roux.

_ Votre frère et vous êtes réellement doués, le félicita le professeur McGonagall.

_ Fred a rien à voir avec ça, sourit George. C’est Cédric, Théodore et Nathanaël qui m’ont aidé.

_ Ouais, rit l’autre Weasley. Moi j’ai préparé les décorations florales avec Alexa et Neville.

_Dumbledore voulu faire taire les jumeaux, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’esquisser un geste, que les deux roux commençaient à expliquer les rôles de chacun dans le projet. Expliquant qu’ils avaient tous voulu faire un présent à leurs visiteurs._

_ Oh ! Ethan ! Appela soudain Fred. Pour ça on en fait quoi ?

_L’albinos s’approcha du panier et regarda son contenu une seconde avant de sourire._

_ Ils peuvent les prendre s’ils le veulent, sourit le garçon. On ne risque pas vraiment de les réutiliser. Et j’ai entendu une jeune-fille de Beauxbâtons demandé si elle pouvait en avoir un.

_Bien décidé à se venger de Dumbledore, Drago saisit un papillon par l’aile et le déposa avec un sourire charmeur dans la main de Fleur Delacour._

_ En espérant que cet humble présent puisse racheter votre opinion de notre établissement, sourit le blond.

_Ethan et Alexa avec leurs visages d’anges innocents, distribuèrent les papillons aux invités qui le désiraient. Ainsi qu’aux élèves de Poudlard qui le demandaient. Le professeur de rune demanda à examiner leur travail, particulièrement intéressé par ce qu’ils avaient réussi._

_Dumbledore dans un coin fulminait. Il s’était attendu à une intervention des maraudeurs, mais certainement pas à cela. Et il ne pouvait malheureusement rien dire. S’il punissait ouvertement les responsables il perdait la face, comme Harry venait de le faire. Si Rogue n’était pas intervenu les bénéfices de cette action seraient revenus aux Gryffondor ainsi qu’au directeur. Mais, en demandant au garçon de défaire ce qu’il n’avait pas fait, il l’avait piégé. Et Fillius qui avait cru aider en demandant à Granger. Elle qui se vantait à longueur de journée d’être la meilleure. Elle n’avait rien pu faire non plus. Il allait devoir revoir sa stratégie, et peut-être offrir à Harry des cours avec des professeurs particuliers._

_Le survivant pour sa part ruminait sa vengeance en jouant avec sa nourriture, tandis que les responsables de la petite surprise étaient félicités et questionnés._

_Même les élèves étrangers sentirent que quelque chose se tramait. Ils avaient eu des doutes avec le spectacle de magie, mais les visages de chacun pendant la confrontation leur en avait appris beaucoup. Ils firent cependant comme si de rien était, ce n’était pas leur problème. Ils prièrent cependant pour que les conflits internes ne viennent pas perturber le tournoi._

_Mais cela, seul l’avenir pourrait le dire._


	5. Sélection des Champion

_Les membres du groupe ayant participé au rattrapage du fiasco des Gryffondor ne furent bien évidements pas punis. Cela pour ne pas perturber leurs invités. Sans cela, il est évident que Dumbledore aurait sans doute fait renvoyer chacun des membres du groupe. Où du moins aurait essayé, jamais Lucius Malefoy n’aurait accepté cela pour son fils, et Sirius se serait sans doute également insurgé contre l’injustice._

_Les jours avaient passé, et les maraudeurs n’avaient pas fais de nouvelles blagues. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient tenté de passer la limite d’âge du directeur, pour échouer et se retrouver avec de magnifiques barbes blanches. Cela avait bien fait rire ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène._

_Personne n’avait réellement oublié les deux prestations pour saluer les autres écoles, mais plus personne n’en parlait. De peur d’être puni où de se faire attaquer par les sbires de Potter. Car si les élèves de Gryffondor les plus âgés commençaient doucement à comprendre que suivre aveuglément le survivant ne les aideraient pas. Ce n’était pas encore ça du côté des plus jeunes._

_Beaucoup avaient demandés aux maraudeurs s’ils allaient chercher un moyen de défaire la protection de Dumbledore pour se porter candidats. Les adolescents avaient ri, et répondu que cela ne les intéressait pas. Et que de toute façon, cette protection était totalement inutile._

Flash-Back

_**Les jumeaux Weasley venaient de se retrouver avec de superbes barbes blanches. Nathanaël et ses camarades étaient morts de rires, de même que tout les élèves ayant assisté à la scène. Alors que les deux roux se relevaient et admiraient le résultat de leur tentative ratée, riraient également. Ils finirent cependant par se trouver vers les maraudeurs.** _

**_ Et vous ? Vous allez essayer de vous inscrire ? demanda George.**

**_ Non, sourit Nathanaël. Sirius me tuerait si jamais je le faisais. Enfin, il me déshériterait certainement si ça arrivait. Par contre, je veux bien vous aider à vous inscrire si vous voulez.**

_**À ses mots, un lourd silence tomba sur le hall dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ce garçon savait comment passer la limite d’âge ? Même les professeurs ne savaient pas comment elle fonctionnait réellement. Et là, un gamin de quatorze ans prétendait pouvoir passer outre et inscrire des élèves encore mineurs. Cela paraissait peu probable, cependant, il s’agissait du leader des maraudeurs, ce qui fit que les élèves s’approchèrent immédiatement très intéressés. Se disant que si quelqu’un pouvait passer outre la limite d’âge, c’était bien Nathanaël Black. Surpris, les jumeaux donnèrent leurs morceaux de parchemins au brun qui leur sourit.** _

**_ C’est pourtant simple, et n’importe qui avec un peu de doigté pourrait le faire. Quoi que, je suis presque sûr que ça marche aussi avec la magie.**

_**Encore plus interloqués, tous observèrent le garçon. Les professeurs voulurent intervenir, mais la foule d’étudiants les empêchaient de s’approcher assez vite. Et cela permit à Nathanaël de faire ce qu’il voulait pas. Ce qui ne prit d’ailleurs pas très longtemps.** _

_**Le jeune aigle froissa les deux papiers, et les lança simplement. Les boules parcoururent une superbe trajectoire en forme de parabole avant de retomber tout simplement dans la coupe. Cela sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que de la directrice de Beauxbâtons et de ses élèves.** _

**_ Monsieur Black ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. Comment avez-vous pu vous inscrire !**

**_ Je ne me suis pas inscrit, les noms que je viens d’envoyer sont ceux des jumeaux, répondit l’adolescent. Ce tournoi ne m’intéresse pas. Son principe même est stupide à la base. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’un tournoi mortel pour resserrer les liens entre plusieurs écoles.**

_**Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent le garçon comme s’il avait deux têtes, avant que beaucoup d’élèves commencent à lancer leurs noms vers la coupe. Beaucoup manquaient leur cible, mais certains parvenaient tout de même à s’inscrire malgré la limite d’âge.** _

_**Les professeurs furent obligés de laisser tomber le cas des maraudeurs pour le moment, et commencèrent à faire en sorte que les élèves cessent de lancer leurs noms vers la coupe pour s’inscrire.** _

Fin du Flash-Back

_La découverte de cette faille dans la protection posée par Dumbledore avait causé une énorme dispute entre les trois directeurs. Mais pas uniquement, sans que personne ne sache comment, Rita Skeeter avait été mise au courant et avait publié un superbe article._

_ SCANDAL À POUDLARD _

_Le directeur du célèbre collège de sorcellerie Poudlard qui accueil actuellement le tournoi des trois sorciers avait rassuré les parents lors de la rentrée. Aucun enfant mineur ne serait en mesure de s’inscrire aux épreuves. Il avait également assuré qu’il placerait personnellement des protections pour que les élèves mineurs soient écartés d’office._

_Cependant, les protections placées par le directeur ont été déjouées par un élève de quatorze ans. Celui-ci a ingénieusement défait les protections posées par le directeur du collège britannique._

_Le directeur Dumbledore avait en effet posé une limite d’âge pour les adolescents ne puissent atteindre la coupe de feu, le puissant artefact servant à choisir les champions des trois écoles. L’adolescent cependant prouvé qu’il était tout à fait possible de lancer les noms de n’importe quels élèves depuis l’extérieur de la limite d’âge._

_Ce qui a causé une énorme tension entre les trois directeurs. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang n’appréciant que peu la tournure des évènements._

_Par la suite, le ministère a été informé que les deux écoles étrangères réfléchissaient sérieusement à mettre fin au tournoi avant même que celui-ci ait commencé._

_Nathanaël et ses camarades étaient morts de rire en lisant le journal ce matin. Bien évidement l’adolescent avait été sanctionné et avait reçu plusieurs heures de colle. Pour avoir d’après ses professeurs : Mis en danger la vie de ses camarades. Le brun leur aurait bien répondu que c’était eux qui avaient commencé avec cette protection pathétique. Mais il avait préféré ne rien dire. Même s’il le pensait très fort. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Soudain, une chouette qu’il connaissait bien se posa près de lui._

_Nath,_

_Je t’avoue qu’après avoir lu le journal, je me suis inquiété. Enfin, après voir calmé mon fou-rire quand j’ai lu que tu avais encore réussi à tourner Dumbledore en ridicule. Nan mais sérieusement fiston, c’est à croire que tu veux déclencher une guerre entre les Black et ce vieux fou. Pas qu’il ait les moyens de nous détruire cependant. Mais bon, je préférerais quand-même que tu attendes d’avoir ton diplôme avant de détruire complètement le président sorcier._

_Enfin, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Cet article m’a inquiété, Je sais que tu ne veux pas participer à ce tournoi. Mais je sais aussi que si n’importe qui peut inscrire tout le monde et tu l’as brillamment prouvé. Ne vas pas me faire croire le contraire je suis certain que c’est toi. Il y a des risques des gens malintentionnés inscrivent ceux qu’ils haïssent. Bien sur en premier je pense à Harry, qui reste la cible numéro un avec non seulement son attitude mais aussi son statut de survivant. Même si nous savons tous les deux ce que nous savons._

_Je voudrais quand même que tu te méfie. Ça pourrait t’arriver aussi. Tu restes mon fils, et beaucoup savent que tu es le frère jumeaux d’Harry malgré l’adoption. Je n’ai pas rendu public l’adoption de sang que nous avons fait cet été. De toute façon, tu avais du sang Black à la base, vu que ta grand-mère était une Black._

_Enfin bref, je m’égare je crois._

_Fait attention à toi, et évite de devoir participer à un tournoi potentiellement mortel sans ton consentement._

_Ton père qui t’aime_

_Sirius Black_

_Nathanaël sourit en lisant la lettre de son père. Il pouvait comprendre la peur de celui-ci, mais il y avait tout de même peu de chances pour qu’il soit inscrit au tournoi. Harry cependant, c’était une autre histoire. Drago avait rapporté que beaucoup de Serpentard envisageaient de l’inscrire juste pour lui foutre la honte et qu’il se calme. Le blond avait appelé à ses camarades que le survivant pouvait en mourir, mais ils n’y avaient pas fait tant attention que cela. Quoi que … Si Harry réfléchissait un minimum, il se rendrait certainement compte qu’inscrire son frère au tournoi serait la meilleure façon de le tuer et donc d’être débarrassé de lui. Enfin, peu doutaient que cela arrive. Même Ginny n’était pas assez idiote pour faire une chose pareille._

_Enfermé dans son bureau, Dumbledore était furieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le fils Black ait osé déjouer si facilement sa protection. Et les autres directeurs qui l’avaient agressé et presque traité d’incompétent. Avant d’exiger que les sélections soient remises à zéro. Ce qui n’avait pas été possible, la coupe était ancienne, et personne ne pouvait visiblement la faire recommencer sa sélection._

_Il s’agissait d’une très mauvaise publicité pour le collège Britannique. Enfin, heureusement il n’était pas question des prestations magiques. Skeeter était bien capable d’humilier Harry juste pour le plaisir. Cette femme était du genre à aimer les drames, ainsi que les histoires bien humiliantes. Allant parfois jusqu’à enjoliver un peu, pour obtenir un résultat plus satisfaisant à ses yeux._

_Halloween approchait, et avec cette fête, la sélection des champions. Le professeur McGonagall avait tenu à s’occuper personnellement des préparatifs, avec l’aide du professeur Chourave. Les deux femmes ne voulant pas que le collège se ridiculise encore plus._

_Ce que le vieil homme appréciait également, était le fait que les maraudeurs se tiennent tranquilles. Severus avait avancé une théorie à ce propos. Il pensait que pour ne pas faire honte à leurs camarades ils préféraient en rien faire. Ce n’était pas tout à fait faux. En réalité, ils n’avaient pas encore terminé ce qu’ils comptaient faire, trop occupés par les altercations entre les différents groupes. Ils avaient donc dû se concentrer sur leurs rôles de gardiens en priorité. Les autres projets étaient donc passés à la trappe._

_Les gardiens savaient de source sure qu’Harry avait voulu s’inscrire au tournois, mais qu’il en avait été empêché par une barrière mise en place par le professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci avait agit sans demander son avis au professeur Dumbledore qui avait été furieux, mais le professeur d’enchantement avait tenu bon. Et tous les autres membres du corps professoral l’avaient soutenu. Ne voulant pas voir un élève trop jeune choisi comme champion de Poudlard. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir la mort d’un élève sur la conscience._

Salle sur demande

Soir d’Halloween

_Les maraudeurs s’étaient isolés un peu avant de devoir descendre jusqu’à la grande salle pour assister au banquet. Ils étaient fatigués. Particulièrement Nathanaël. Haruto avait réussi à lui faire admettre qu’il avait un problème avec les serpents, et les deux garçons travaillaient régulièrement dessus. Cela grâce à la forme animagus du japonais. Cependant, le leader du groupe avait refusé de l’avouer aux autres, et tenait à ce que cela rester un secret. Haruto avait acquiescé mais il savait pertinemment que les autres maraudeurs étaient au courant de la peur de leur ami._

_De plus, les altercations avec la bande de Potter se faisaient plus violents que l’année précédente. C’était à croire que le survivant avait perdu tout sens des réalités durant les vacances. Enfin, cet état de fait concernait surtout les Gardiens, qui empêchaient le survivant de martyriser le moindre Serpentard croisé dans les couloirs. Où tout simplement contrôler de plus grandes zones de l’école. Ce que le groupe masqué l’empêchait de faire._

_Pour l’instant, ils étaient tous installés dans la salle sur demande qui avait prit la forme d’un petit salon. Regroupant des fauteuils moelleux, dans lesquels les adolescents étaient affalés._

_ On doit vraiment y aller ? demanda Ethan.

_ J’avoue que je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’y aller, soupira Mathieu. Je sens que ça va être barbant.

_Haruto ricana._

_ Tu m’étonne. Avec Dumbledore pour faire le discourt.

_ Au moins on va bien manger, relativisa Jason.

_ Pas sur que ça en vaille vraiment la peine, ronchonna Nathanaël. Si tu veux un festin viens à la maison, je suis sûr de pouvoir convaincre Sirius et en plus ou aura pas Dumbledore sur le dos.

_Mathieu ricana aux paroles de son ami. Effectivement un banquet chez les Black serait sans aucun doute plus agréable qu’un banquet à Poudlard. Posa les yeux sur sa montre, Ethan soupira._

_ C’est l’heure, on doit y aller. Sinon on va être punis.

_Les maraudeurs le levèrent avec une évidente mauvaise fois. Ils ne voulaient réellement pas descendre, mais s’ils ne le faisaient pas, c’est le professeur Flitwick qui sévirait. Et l’homme leur faisait beaucoup plus peur que Dumbledore et ses menaces. Il était capable de placer des sorts sur la tour pour les empêcher de sortir après le couvre-feu. Voir pire._

_Le groupe descendit en trainant les pieds. Ils allèrent s’installer à leurs tables respectives. Les quatre Serdaigle s’assurèrent cependant d’être assez loin de Roger Davis, le capitaine de l’équipe de leur maison. Le garçon en voulait toujours à Nathanaël d’avoir dû renoncer à son poste à cause de sa blessure contre le basilic. Persuadé cependant qu’il s’agissait d’un mensonge juste pour éviter de jouer, il tentait depuis le début de l’année de convaincre le brun de cesser de mentir et de reprendre son poste de poursuiveur. Ce qui était assez énervant. Raison pour laquelle ce soir-là, ils s’installèrent près de Luna Lovegood._

_La jeune-fille d’un an leur cadette était quelqu’un d’un peu spécial. Certains avaient commencé à se moquer d’elle à son arrivée. Mais Ethan qui malgré sa gentillesse détestait ce genre de comportement s’était interposé. Très vite suivit par ses amis. Depuis, les Serdaigle se contentaient d’ignorer la jeune-fille qui était devenu une amie du groupe de farceur. Ils ne se voyaient pas si souvent que cela, mais restaient en bon therme cependant. Et il n’était pas si rare de la voir venir demander de l’aider aux garçons pour ses devoirs. Bien qu’elle soit souvent capable de s’en sortir toute seule._

_Dumbledore se leva une fois que tous furent installés._

_ Jeunes-gens, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Une fois que ce banquet sera terminé, la coupe de feu rendra son verdict et donnera le nom des trois champions qui participeront au tournoi. Sur ce … Bon Appétit à tous.

_Les élèves de Poudlard pour la plupart furent heureux que leur directeur ne lance pas dans un de ces discours ennuyeux dont il avait le secret._

_Tous dînèrent calmement, et les discussions se multiplièrent entre les élèves. Les professeurs eux-mêmes semblaient de bonne humeur. Même Madame Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff semblaient avoir oublié les déboires de la coupe de feu._

_Malheureusement les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à savoir comment fonctionnait leur école depuis quelques années. Et tous commencèrent à parier sur ce qui allait mal tourner. Certains problèmes revenaient plus souvent que d’autres._

_Un élève Mineur allait être choisi pour représenter Poudlard_

_La coupe de feu allait s’éteindre sans donner le moindre nom_

_Potter allait être choisi comme quatrième champion_

_Les idées des élèves de Poudlard avaient choqué leurs invités. Qu’ils pensent leurs professeurs incapables d’assurer le bon déroulement du tournoi leur semblait étrange. Ils n’en dirent cependant rien, ne voulant pas faire de vagues._

_Une fois le repas terminé, chacun attendit patiemment à sa place la suite des évènements. Des murmures impatients et curieux s’élevant dans la grande salle. Le directeur fini par se lever, et les doubles portes par s’ouvrir. Monsieur Rusard le concierge apportant doucement la coupe toujours allumée. Celle-ci projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur le visage ridé du vieux cracmol. Il déposa l’artefact sur un piédestal prévu à cet effet juste devant la table des professeurs pour que tous puissent la voir._

_ Bien, sourit Dumbledore. La coupe de feu va à présent rendre son verdict.

_Soudain, l’intensité des flammes bleues doubla, et un morceau de parchemin roussi fut projeter au reliquaire. Dumbledore l’attrapa sans trop de difficulté et le déplia doucement affin de pouvoir lire le nom inscrit dessus._

_ Le champion de Durmstrang est monsieur Viktor Krum ! annonça bien fort le vieux directeur.

_Les élèves de l’école slave ainsi que leur directeur applaudirent chaleureusement la nomination. Beauxbâtons et Poudlard en firent autant, bien que leurs félicitations soient plus modérées. La clameur se tut quand le coupe recommença à brûler avec intensité. Recrachant un nouveau nom._

_ Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne. Miss Fleur Delacour !

_Cette fois-ci, les réactions furent différentes. Poudlard et Durmstrang saluèrent la jeune-fille poliment. Quant à ses propres camarades, les choses furent mitigées. Certains fondirent le larme, déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis, tandis que d’autres applaudissaient avec conviction._

_Comme Viktor Krum avant elle, la superbe jeune-fille contourna la table des professeurs pour gagner une petite pièce située à l’arrière._

_Quand la couple recracha le troisième nom, tout les élèves de Poudlard étaient sur les nerfs. Car ça allait être le tour de leur représentant d’être nommé. Et ils attendaient tous cela avec impatience. Inquiets cependant du nom qui allait sortir. Étant donné que beaucoup de mineurs avaient réussi à s’inscrire malgré les précautions de Dumbledore._

_ Le champion de Poudlard, commença Dumbledore. Est …

_Le vieil homme laissa planer un silence pesant, qui mit les nerfs de tous à rude épreuve. Nathanaël qui avait une meilleure vision put voir que l’expression du directeur était crispée. Visiblement le nom ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il allait devoir l’annoncer._

_ Le champion de Poudlard est monsieur George Weasley ! annonça finalement Dumbledore.

_Le roux se redressa joyeux, suivit par son frère qui le félicita chaudement. Les élèves applaudirent leur représentant, même les Gryffondor, déjà heureux que l’élu ne soit pas un Serpentard. Cependant, il était à prévoir que madame Weasley n’allait pas du tout apprécier la sélection de l’un de ses enfants. Et que la gazette du sorcier allait s’en donner à cœur joie. Le jumeau sélectionné alla rejoindre ses camarades en souriant de toute ses dents._

_Soudain, alors que le directeur allait commencer un discourt de toute évidence, la coupe recracha un nouveau parchemin. À la surprise générale, enfin, à la surprise des invités. Les élèves de Poudlard eux commençaient à murmurer, se demandant si deux de leurs théories fumeuses allaient se réaliser d’un coup. Théories qui n’existaient que pour créer des paris stupides entre eux. Aucun n’avait réellement pensé que cela pouvait réellement se produire. Sauf peut-être les gardiens, les maraudeurs et quelques autres personnes. Mais sur l’intégralité des élèves, cela ne faisait qu’un nombre réellement limité de personnes._

_Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin et regarda le nom dessus. Il devint très pâle, et beaucoup purent le voir. Il reprit cependant assez vite contenance et appela finalement le quatrième sélectionné._

_ Harry Potter !

_Le survivant se redressa, il était surpris, mais ceux qui pouvaient voir son visage pouvaient dire qu’il souriait ravi. Les Gryffondor applaudirent encore plus bruyamment que pour George, tandis que les autres maisons restaient choquées. De même que les élèves de deux autres écoles. Aucun ne comprenait ce qui pouvait se passer. Et visiblement c’était la même chose pour les trois directeurs._

_Et alors que les directeurs et les représentants du ministère présent se rassemblaient avec les quatre champions dans la pièce à l’arrière, ce fut la cohue dans la grande salle. Personne ne comprenait plus rien. De plus, ceux qui avaient fait des paris allaient récupérer leurs gains, ce qui ajoutait au chaos ambiant._

_Une jeune-fille de Beauxbâtons se tourna vers Nathanaël qui se trouvait près d’elle._

_ Vous n’avez pas l’air surprit, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Non, soupira le brun.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda un garçon châtain clair.

_ Parce que depuis notre arrivée à l’école, il se passe toujours un truc. L’année dernière j’ai été enlevé par une tueuse folle furieuse qui se trouve être ma tante.

_À ses mots les deux invités pâlirent._

_ Et l’année d’avant, intervint Mathieu. On a eu un monstre tueur dans les couloirs.

_ Et en première année on avait un mage noir comme prof, rit Ethan.

_Alors que les élèves de Serdaigle commençaient à raconter les évènements, les responsables revinrent, faisant tomber un lourd silence sur la grande salle._

_ Après avoir consulté le règlement du tournoi, nous pouvons vous affirmer que cette année, quatre champions vont concourir.

_Nouveau choc. Autant George Weasley était assez âgé pour pouvoir prétendre concourir. Mais Potter ? Après sa prestation du début du mois ? Il n’était de toute façon qu’en quatrième année. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les connaissances nécessaires._

_ Maintenant allez vous couchez, ordonna le vieil homme.

_Sans attendre, le professeur Karkaroff et madame Maxime entraînèrent leurs élèves. Visiblement ils n’étaient pas contents, cela se lisait sur leurs visages._

_Une fois remis de leurs chocs, les élèves de Poudlard prirent les chemins de leurs dortoirs. Tous se demandaient comment allait réagir la maison Gryffondor, déchiré entre le champion légitime de Poudlard, et Harry le quatrième champion sortit de nulle part._


End file.
